


Jealousy Lives

by rip_van_tinkle



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Antagonism, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Envy is FULL of self confidence issues, Eventual merge with Brotherhood plot, Family Drama, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Redemption, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, bear with me, serious conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rip_van_tinkle/pseuds/rip_van_tinkle
Summary: The Promised Day has arrived, and Envy managed to avoid death at the hands of the Colonel. In doing so, however, the most sadistic of the Homunculi is confronted with the possibility that he is also the most human of his siblings. What effect will that have on Father's plan?*Please note that this story has a pretty thick beginning and is (as tagged) a slow burn. Re-integration with the Brotherhood plot begins in chapter 9. Also note that I've chosen to use 'he' pronouns for Envy, seeing as it's how they are identified in the anime.





	1. Rats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this fanfiction! I sincerely hope that you find it compelling and enjoyable. Any comments, critical or otherwise, are always welcome.
> 
> Small note to begin the story: the beginning will be a slow development, as I'm working to establish some strong roots for the story to stand on. Integration with the Brotherhood plot will begin around chapter 9. Now, sit back, grab a snack, and enjoy!

"You're jealous. You envy us because of that."

He froze, struck numb with an electric shock.

Wh – what?

Fullmetal's stare, furrowed and intense, bore into him.

And Envy's chest exploded.

 _Not I!_ were the only words that rose from the rampage; incoherent, raging, Envy could only feel thrashing bloodlust webbing into his limbs, searing his chest. He nearly shuddered, snarls ripping through him. _Damn that little shit! Damn his words! Damn his goddamn_ calm! _I am Envy - a_ Homunculus. Dignified and calculating and powerful and worthy - worthy and deserving of _being_ a Homunculus! Father made him; and Father was _God_! And what child of God would share - would _desire_ human weakness? Love, trust, compassion, faith, and that pathetic _hope_ \- damn it all. It was all for naught! So easily manipulated and twisted. So easily forced to destroy themselves! Homunculi are superior. They do not share the traits of those scum! They would not, could not - dare not!

So _weak._

Jealous of humans?

Hah. What Homunculus - eternal, immortal, Godly - would want what a human has?

Defiant, and feeling flushed, Envy stared Fullmental in the face. The brat's expression did not change - those damned eyes were molten, and held a soft, but simmering burn. It was a foreign, curious expression. Almost without notice, the slow burn of Fullmetal's eyes melted into Envy a foreboding doubt; self-consciousness. Envy's eyes widened, finding he couldn't look away. Those eyes bore down an unfamiliar … something. It was … gentle.

Like a dying flame, Envy's rage flickered. Thoughts and emotions became stilled as stone in the line of the brat's sight. Fullmetal had a knowing look in his eye. What - what was that? The golden eyes felt accusatory and heavy, unflinchingly stubborn. Instinctively, Envy felt himself swell in obstinate fury. How dare this pretentious brat look at him like that! If he had his stone, the boy wouldn't have any eyes to stare _with_.

But moments passed. And the longer those eyes stared, Envy couldn't help his stomach's brief flare of unease. What's he looking at, dammit? What does he _see_? Discomforted, Envy tried to assuage himself, distract himself, defending himself and his superior nature: _"Fool – you just have to forsake just one little village to save an entire country! Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing. - Can you really shoot such a sad face? Can you, boy? - I shouldn't be surprised! That's just how all you humans are. -This time around, I'll go with a younger, cuter model! Whaddya say? - You humans don't make any sense to me. You throw away your lives for nothing._

 _Another_ foolish _human_."

Human …? Humans …?

And in a moment, reflective and chilled, Envy reasoned a guess of Fullmetal's focused stare.

No.

His minuscule chest, feeling thick, clamped. Those golden eyes, with the smallest tremble, widened at him.

Damn it.

_No._

He can't! He _can't_ see!

Newly enraged, equally shocked, and overwhelmingly afraid, Envy felt a flare of heated adrenaline. He narrowed a glare at the brat - who was pushing his damn luck - and uttered a growling crescendo. Fury filled his legs and he began to twist and squirm. Anything to get away from this presumptuous … this bastard. This _human_.

Unsurprisingly, Fullmetal tightened his vice of a hand. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Hold on a second!" That voice sounded shocked and angry. Just beneath those layers, though, Envy heard the concern. Indignant, he pushed harder. " _Idiot_ , where do you think you're going -?"

A finger came to cage him, and he ferociously bit down. With a shout, both the hands released - _Ha ha!_ \- and he fell, plopping firmly against the stone. It took only a moment to orient himelf, and he stretched his limbs, grounding himself to the stone in attempts to stand. The rock beneath him was still warm from that wretched flame alchemist scum -

"Colonel, _no_ – !"

No warning: Envy was crushed in a steel grip and yanked from the ground as a snap reverberated through the tunnel.

Flames soared, dancing where Envy had been not a second before –

"Edward, _go_ , get him out of here!"

"Lieutenant – agh, Hawkeye, get _off_ of me, dammit! Lieut – urrgh, HOMUNCULUS!"

Envy was trapped beneath a white glove, and could see nothing. He felt, however, his body hurtling back and forth as the Fullmetal boy ran. Echoing with fury, the Colonel's shrieks were beside them, above them, dancing through them; Envy cowered into the hand which trapped him. Fullmetal was panting as he labored through his sprints, turning corners and twisting through the corridors. Envy could hardly think, time seemingly frozen – he still tasted the Fullmetal's glove on his tongue. His heart, beating still, sprinted just as the boy who carried him. Envy tried to breathe, gasping in nothing more than muffled air. Regardless, he forced his breaths, trying to slow his heart and feeling his parasitic body begin to calm -

Ah!

It couldn't be. Envy, startled, halted his breath, focusing inward.

Nothing at first. All he could really feel was Fullmetal's sprints.

But - _yes, there._

Faint.

It was very faint, even laughably so. But, distinct. A rhythm - the melody of his life - with which he was well acquainted.

A lifepulse.

The throb of the Philosopher's Stone remained.

* * *

Exasperated and out of breath, Edward looked over his shoulder. As he suspected, wisps of flames were following his trail.

"Fullmetal! Get back here!"

 _Christ._ Edward clenched his jaw, scowling deeply, and drove his heels further against the stonework. He couldn't let the Colonel catch him. The dead, unsettling gaze that the Colonel had when Edward had found the group sent a chill through him – he recognized, even understood the endless grief and fury that filled the Colonel's lifeless eyes. Without question, Edward knew the Homunculus' fate would've been seared shut, had he not arrived when he did.

_A life is a life._

With a determined grunt, Edward continued, pursued as many corners and twists as he could, propelling himself into the snaking tunnels. The Colonel's shouts eventually grew fainter. When Edward heard only hints of his voice, he slowed, looking for a tucked-away corner, and then abruptly stopped. He was shrouded in a shadowed side-tunnel, still and undisturbed. Taking small, cautious steps, Edward scanned the walls and ceilings, glancing down the corridors for any threats. Nothing seen, he then turned to stare over his shoulder. No shout of the Colonel was heard; the quiet that surrounded him was oddly reassuring and placating. With a deep inhale, Edward's eyes slipped shut for a moment, letting his free hand run through his hair. What a damn mess.

Edward opened his eyes and lifted his fist, knowing balled in it was an inhuman slug; a parasite without morals. A creature he never anticipated he might understand. Gazing at his fist, feeling a slight trepidation, he hesitated. What was going to happen here? He and Hawkeye had halted the Colonel's attacks, yes ... but the Colonel was in hot pursuit. Would Edward run from Central? Evade his commanding officer? Hide Envy? No. Another exhale, Edward scowled and shook his head. Anything beyond where he stood now seemed unrealistic and implausible. This was all too big! But he knew he was getting ahead of himself - he could feel a buzzing daze cloud his mind, contemplating in lieu of acting. All Edward had to do now - all he could do, really - was take care of each individual problem as it arose. His left hand, still tangled in his hair, clenched on his scalp. _First, take care of the Colonel._ Carefully, Edward released his hair to grip the rim of his gloved hand. Holding his right fist tight, pulled the glove inside-out, bagging the slug in the fabric. Edward then quickly twisted the top shut, much to the squirming dismay of the creature inside.

"Pipsqueak, you little –"

"Shut up, I'll let you out in a second."

Raising the glove sack to his mouth, he snagged its twist with his teeth, letting it hang and leaving his hands free.

Edward gave a solid clap, and firmly planted his hands to the ground.

With a muffled rumble, the tunnel around him began to shift. The stones crawled before him, building a wall inches from him to intercept the way he came, and lead to a false tunnel. Pebbles fell from the rising stones, and some rats hidden in a crevice shrieked, scampering. Behind him, stones climbed and towered, eventually merging with the ceiling, closing off the direction the tunnel led. Easily, Edward sealed himself, and the slug, in a mediated, neutral area. No flames, no fights.

He straightened, turning slowly to ensure his work was sufficient. Giving a quick breath from his nose, Edward nodded - everything was sealed.

Now, for Envy.

A swoop of nerves scooped through his stomach. Alchemy was easy; talking down a crazed and defeated Homunculus was far less so. With caution, Edward took the glove from his mouth and, very slowly, opened it.

Green leaped towards his face – Edward, startled, jerked backwards, but was unable to avoid a whipping tail. He gave a brief shout when it slit across his eye. He tumbled, but regained his balance with wide steps as his hand cupped his squinted eye. Amidst his steps, he heard the creature plop to the floor.

" _Ow_ – what the hell, Envy!"

"That's what you get for man-handling me like a prop, Pipsqueak," Edward scowled at the green mound beneath him, the mirthful tone not unnoticed. Narrowed eyes, a flashing violet, peered up at him. Their shared gaze was not long before Envy began to scan the surrounding walls himself. The creature's breaths were shallow and quick, chest expanding with vigor, as it turned in circles. Their total encapsulation, clear and obvious, was quickly realized. Envy seemed dismayed, and the slug crawled towards Edward and onto his boot. Edward stood still, wary and poised for a surprise. But none came. All Edward saw was the serious, tense look on Envy's parasitic face. "What's going on, shrimp? Where are we?"

Envy seemed serious enough. Edward responded as such: "Still in the tunnels," He rubbed his scratched eye, glanced once more to Envy, then bent, gently picking Envy from his boot and placing him to the side. Knees already bent, Edward let himself fall onto his backside, crossing his legs.

Envy's pitch so slightly increased. "And the flame freak?" Another glance down. Though dim in their makeshift safe, Edward could make out a slight shiver. Tiny droplets gleamed all over its skin.

Unexpectedly, Edward felt a surge of compassion for the slug. It was unusual, hearing fear in the Homunculus' voice, but it sure as hell wasn't unjustified. While Edward had only seen the first of the Colonel's attacks, he could only imagine what the infamous Flame Alchemist had unleashed to so mightily defeat Envy. To assuage the creature's worry - even some of his own - Edward looked away, nonchalantly raising his arms to stretch. "Nah, he's long gone. It's just the two of us right now."

A silence rose.

They sat beside one another. Simply thinking.

Edward almost smiled. He would have never imagined this - a neutral, almost congenial moment between he and Envy.

There was a quiet scruffing. Human and Homunculus glanced to see a large rat, scurrying along the base of the wall – its clawed paws scratched at the stone. Edward dismissed it easily, hearing more prominently the tepid breaths of the creature beside him. It seemed that Envy was stumped; stunned into inaction. He gave no snide comments, no sneering bait to set Edward off. All the slug did was sit, staring at the rat. Edward appraised him with an unsuspicious stare. Just looking.

So this is what Envy was, huh? A little worm, green, coiled and staring. Edward recalled Al's description of the incidents in the North - how Marcoh had reduced him to such a state by obliterating Envy's stone. It was almost awe-inspiring, how much it took to bring the Homunculus down. And, even when "defeated," he was still alive, albeit as a slug. As Edward watched Envy, he felt vague surprise at how calm, how collected Envy seemed. Sure, he couldn't read the slug's thoughts, but Envy was a particularly reactive thing. He always told - and showed - what was on his mind. And of all the moments to be quiet, it was now? Especially since Edward had revealed that Envy was –

"Can you scoot over, Pipsqueak?"

With a frown, Edward shot a glance down to the slug. It stared evenly back. What's this about?

"Tsch," Edward scoffed, shaking his head. He did not move, only placed his hands behind him and relaxed further into his spot.

"Okay, then, if I hit you, it isn't my fault."

Those words shot alarm through Edward's body. He whipped his head, "Hey, what're you –"

Edward looked in time only to see little razor teeth engulf the rat's face. With a disgusting gurgle, the rodent's body began to boil before his very eyes – its fur and skin expanded with the bubbles, growing rapidly. Loud ripping noises tore through the air. Edward cried out, shielding himself with a raised arm, scrambling to move –

A cold, scaled hand slapped him upside the head; Edward felt a hard joint crash into his side, propelling him sideways into the stone wall. "Ow!" The alchemized walls that surrounded him rumbled, the very air wracked with tremors. Keeping his head low, anticipating falling stones, Edward curled into himself; his hands covered his ears in attempts of blocking out that thick tearing. But as abrupt as the explosion had occurred, the cavern became suddenly still. Edward could feel his racing heart, hitting his chest in a panic. Tenderly, Edward lifted himself, a grimace contorting his face. What the hell just -

Movement caught Edward's eye, and he froze.

... _Damn it_.


	2. Dominance

A familiar slender body, clothed outrageously, was crumpled to the floor - face down, limbs sprawled, hair everywhere. Unblinkingly, Edward stared with rapt fear at the Homunculus; he was tense to the bone and anticipating the worst. Of any sin he had taken on previously, Envy was by far the least predictable. It seemed perfectly reasonable to assume that Envy would play some sort of game, only to get within range and attack. As moments dragged on, however, Envy did not strike out – he didn't even move. Regardless, Edward's adrenaline pumped hard. His breath was uneven as he slowly poised his arm and prepared to make a blade. Still waiting. Edward's ears rang. That explosion, instantaneous and violent, created a deafening tear of flesh that had overwhelmed Edward's senses. In fact, the smell of something burning lingered still, but now in still silence.

Not silence.

Edward's heart skipped - a rhythmic whisper broke the quiet. It was an even tempo of labored breaths; Edward saw the evidence in the gentle rise of Envy's back. Though only moments, it felt an eternity that Edward followed the rise and fall of the sin's breath. The Homunculus began to stir: fingers flexed and clenched, shoulders shifted - Edward saw the ripple of muscle - and Envy slid his arms beneath him. He rooted his fists to the floor and pushed, arching his back and bending his knees in an attempt to sit up. The creature managed to push himself onto trembling fours - kneeling, his face to the stone as his hands supported him. There he stayed, arms shaking beneath his weight.

Slowly, Envy's head turned to look at Edward.

With a deep scowl, Edward met the gaze of those flashing, flamboyant eyes. He couldn't quite read the expression – Envy's hair cascaded around his face. They shared a lengthy, unbroken stare. _Sizing me up? Plotting an attack? Intimidating me?_ His mind raced, and Edward knew he had to act. This was too volatile a situation - it could go south quickly. Breaking their silence with a low rumble, Edward asked the first question he had.

"How?"

Between locks of black, the inhuman eyes rolled. Envy looked away and let his head drop, giving no answer.

A wild flare of frustration filled Edward - he gave an angry scoff and unsheathed his automail blade. "Envy, you bastard, what's going on?" His voice was loud in the small cavern he created.

Envy winced, the echoes hitting him hard, and a venomous stare was shot to the Alchemist. The sin went to speak, but was caught off-guard by his loss of balance: his arms buckled and he collapsed forward, propelling a hard smack of his head to the floor. " _Argh!_ " The crack was as piercing as Edward's voice. Edward grimaced, practically feeling the pain of the sound; he couldn't help the jab of pity that doused his anger. Facedown once more, Envy didn't attempt to sit back up. Edward briefly noted the sin's fists were still clenched, knuckles white.

He'd never seen Envy like this before.

Sporting a concentrated, concerned frown, Edward cautiously shifted into a kneel, placing a hand on his knee, and stood. After being thrown into the wall, he wasn't sure whether he was as strong as usual, either. He rolled his shoulders and twisted, feeling for anything broken; rubbing his neck, flexing his legs, no pains ailed him. What was a fortunate, rare case, he seemed all right. But Envy? Edward released a heavy exhale, turning to the creature before him. Envy hadn't moved, but his breathing seemed easier. A little stronger. All the exposed limbs seemed normal, even if uncharacteristically weak.

Envy groaned. It was dull enough against the stone, Edward wasn't sure he'd heard it. He stared at the sin for a moment longer, contemplating. Envy, from what he could see, didn't seem able to attack. Hell, he could hardly even hold his own head up. Edward frowned. Even though he wasn't sure with what reasoning Envy had regained his usual body, it was clear that Edward had the element of strength on his side. But he knew that, were he in the same position as the sin, he would find such weakness particularly humiliating. And Envy had, just today, suffered enough of that. Frowning still, and with another conflicted sigh, Edward took cautious steps forward, retracting his blade and reaching forward.

"All right. En - ah, Envy, let me help you –"

"Don't touch me."

The raspy, typically cocky voice was a mere coarse murmur. It was frail, and had little force behind it. Hardly intimidating. Edward, in spite of himself, felt the tug of a light smile. "Yeah, yeah, I know: you hate humans, you're better than them, blah blah blah. Just let me help you, you moron. That way, you're not tasting the dirt."

A beat passed. Then, a muffled growl.

"Fine."

Edward scoffed, his eyes now rolling. What an arrogant bastard. He stepped forward, reaching once more, but paused. Though he intended to help, Edward found he was ... unsure of what to do. He felt a surge of trepidation – it seemed odd, helping such a monster of a creature. Even touching him seemed a foreign danger. The crumpled body before him had caused the Ishvalen war – and who knows how many others? He killed Hughes. Bragged about it. He was delighted by, relished in human pain.

And yet? Envy, at the moment, seemed pretty damn human himself; _especially_ as a comparative example to his created siblings. The Homunculus Edward knew - a lethal threat, capable of more than he was sure he could understand - was lying on the ground, sickly and vulnerable. That human-looking body, toned and deceptive and primed to fight, was a trembling mess. Even that amorous voice - erratic, vicious, teeming with overconfidence - lacked anything more than a whisper. Further than Envy's physical state, though, it was the sin's namesake that had Edward reflecting on Envy's revealed humanity. He couldn't shake the thought, and it repeated itself over and over in his head: Envy is jealous of humans. _Envy_ is jealous of _huma_ -

"Hey, Pipsqueak. You gonna stare all day, or help me out here?" The voice was muffled, but annoyed; Envy turned his head to side-eye Edward. In response, Edward tilted his head, appraising the attitude with a clenched jaw and raised eyebrow. The violet eye narrowed. "I know I've got a great ass, but I'm not keen on –" Envy planted his hands beside him once again, straining to lift his upper body, "- staying down here forever."

Sputtering slightly at the lewd comment, Edward moved forward. He slipped his hands beneath Envy's arms, pulling up - he was shocked at how light the Homunculus was. Edward took a step back, bracing himself as he brought Envy's back to his chest. In spite of the hardened muscles that lay against him, Edward saw Envy's clear inability to use them: even in a standing position, Envy's legs were bent, limp against the ground. The sin, grunting slightly, tried to flex and stand, but the strength was just not there. Glancing behind him, Edward slowly shuffled and found a crook – as comfortable as any – to lean the defeated Homunculus against. He made sure his arms were securely wrapped around Envy's as he maneuvered to the sin's front, lowering him. Envy's back laid against an alchemized wall, and had a stone beside him on which to place an arm. Once the sin was safely settled, Edward backed away.

The creature's breath was labored, even after such little exertion. Envy avoided the Alchemist's gaze, closing his eyes and letting his head rock back to the wall behind him.

Better time than any to get some answers.

"Envy."

Inhuman slits opened and gazed dangerously back at him.

"You have to talk to me. The Colonel's ... well, he's still out there," Edward gestured, "Our time is definitely limited. So, first, tell me: how in the hell are you … well, here? With a body?"

The sin didn't speak right away - he continued to stare at Edward with a glint of malice so familiar. Then Envy gave a light scoff, looking away. "So, too stupid to think it through yourself, Pipsquea – _hey!_ "

A metal fist tangled itself into Envy's top, and Edward yanked the Homunculus' face just inches from his.

Edward found himself simultaneously surprised by his own aggression, and short of patience. While he knew escalation between he and the Homunculus was counterproductive, the Promised Day was moving forward, and Father was more than likely nearing whatever endgame he had planned. There was no time to be wasted on frivolous taunting. So many people were counting on him to fight - to _win_. Dammit, he had more to worry about than this sadistic bastard! Feeling hot, Edward scowled down at the Homunculus. It was almost imperceptible, but Edward was too close to miss it: Envy's sneer slackened, and those violet eyes grew wider. Edward thought he noticed the slender body curl away from Edward's suddenly dominant position. He noted the blatant lack of attack; Envy hadn't even raised his hands, not even to defend. Envy simply sat, looking timid.

Lightly, Edward growled. In spite of himself, he felt perplexed at Envy's unspoken submission. Would intimidation get him nowhere? How damning, and how _unfair_. Envy was _always_ toying with people, using fear and manipulation to get what he wanted. Yet, now - playing his own game - Envy retreats? And he's neutralized with so little physical effort? Tsch. Of _course_ , it was up to him to take the better path. For a moment, Edward's eyes slid shut with a deep exhale. As much as he wanted to pressure the Homunculus, such behavior would eliminate any constructive communication. And Edward needed answers.

_Well, damn it._

He opened his eyes, finding before him the same expression on Envy's face - hollow anger, and shadowed fear. Best as he could, Edward worked to submerge his frustration. He took a full, quiet breath, staring the Homunculus eye to eye, and spoke:

"Envy. I just saved you from death. From a scorching, painful, humiliating death. The _least_ you can do is talk to me and grace me with some honesty."

Envy's face twitched - his mouth turned down, eyebrows clenched into a scowl, and his lids slid into a glare. Envy pushed his face closer to Edward's, the violet pearls flashing, and Edward felt the animalistic challenge of dominance. Faces practically touching, the sin's nose wrinkled and he let his teeth bare into a weak snarl, "Oh, my _hero._ Please." Slim, pale fingers wrapped around Edward's artificial wrist. "If you had "saved" me, you'd have shown up _well_ before that flaming maniac nearly wiped me out." With a quick, labored grunt, Envy squeezed hard – the metal beneath his fingers crunched slightly, some bolts falling from Edward's sleeve. Envy didn't break eye contact, staring insistently. "So don't act like you did me some big favor, you shrimp."

Edward stared back. In the fight of their gaze, Edward noticed that they were much closer than he would've wanted; the occasional brush of warm breath ticked his chin. But it was Envy's doing. The Homunculus was stubborn and unrelenting, seeming determined to not lose this battle. Almost entertained by Envy's antics, Edward recognized that, even at his weakest, Envy fought hard. He huffed a sardonic breath and spoke. "You know, Envy, you sure do know how to put up a good face."

There was no hesitation. A wicked grin cracked across Envy's face, a jarring contrast to moments before, "Oh, Ed - I'm flattered. I _do_ prefer the cutest model."

Almost as quick as Envy's retort, a gloved finger flicked Envy on the nose.

"OW." Envy flinched away, releasing Edward's metal wrist and grasping at his nose. He growled, violet slits throwing a fierce glare at Edward.

"Quiet deflecting, Envy. Playing dumb doesn't do you any good." Edward carefully ensured he looked as serious as he was. A scowl continued to pull at his brow, and Edward pulled the Homunculus closer to him, arching the creature completely away from the wall. Envy turned his face slightly, pulling away, expression unsure. Edward narrowed his eyes as he continued, "You were just about killed, if I remember right. And I stopped the Colonel before that happened. But you couldn't help yourself from retaliating, and you showed everyone just how insecure you really are."

That landed, and it was immediate: dark, inhuman eyes widened just so, and the coarse breath hitched. Their shared stare was cold.

But only for a moment. The creature's jaw flexed, and a deep, low snarl ripped from his throat. "You don't know _anything_ , you Pipsqueak piece of shit –"

"Shut _up!_ " Edward raised his voice, quickly cocking his free fist behind him; Envy flinched, eyes fluttering in protective instinct. They both paused; Envy, shoulders cocked high and head ducked, anticipated a blow; and Edward, holding Envy with a hard grip, kept his free fist high. In their pause, Edward hoped it would send a message, so he let a charged silence fill the air around them. But amidst his frustration, he recognized he'd let Envy get to him - after just a _single_ sentence, the sin had gotten under his skin. _You conniving little bastard. And_ you, _you hot-headed kid! You need to calm down._ They'd both be trapped here for ages, if their egos kept clashing like this. Once again, Edward forced himself to breathe evenly. In the moments following, Envy carefully opened an eye, scanning Edward's position. The inhuman gaze lingered first on the raised fist, then flashed back to Edward's face. The clenched brow and tilted head was a silent inquisition. Edward spoke. "Look, I don't want to hurt you – it's clear you can't fight." Envy's mouth set into a hard line. "All I'm looking for is the truth." With that, Edward was silent. He felt pleased with his calm delivery, but wholly anticipated a quip back, full of hatred.

But Envy was quiet and still, his eye still set on Edward's. After a moment of staring, Edward released the sin's top and took steps back.

As his pulse calmed, Edward watched the sin fall back, not-so-gently hitting the wall. Envy seemed unphased, however, and lightly dusted at his top where Edward had grabbed, exhaling a bitter breath. He lifted a knee slowly, placing an elbow atop it, and looked away from his interrogator.

"It's a simple answer, _Ed._ " The Homunculus raised his chin, a haughty gesture. "Colonel Mustang played dirty, and I wasn't ready to die. So, just when he thought he'd gotten the better of me, I retracted into something smaller in the hopes of gaining the sympathy of some fool," A pointed glance towards Edward, smirking, "and escaping." The sin paused, eyebrows raised - looking for a reaction. But Edward had managed to find a level head, and not so much as a flinch was present. Seemingly unsatisfied, Envy made a contemptuous sound and continued, "Long story short, I needed a boost of something to propel my body's regeneration. Souls still remain in my stone, but that flame bastard got me pretty good."

Envy scoffed, then quieted, leaving Edward to consider the sin's words. The explanation was simple enough. And the last bit - the souls remaining in his stone - made sense. But Edward found the rest, somehow, disingenuous. He folded an arm, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. When _he_ had arrived on the scene, the situation was far from under control, as Envy alluded it to be. The Colonel had been _furious_ , and Envy certainly hadn't been fighting. Blinking, trying to make sense of it, he figured Envy could simply be lying; an innocuous, white lie to maintain the sin's ego. It certainly wouldn't be unusual.

As Edward contemplated, he didn't notice the Homonculus eyeing him.

"... Was that it?"

Distracted, drawn from his stupor, Edward glanced to see Envy's slender, raised brow. His eyes were steely.

"If so, I've enjoyed our time together, Pipsqueak, but I have better places to be."

Human and Homunculus were both wholly aware that Envy could not move - the empty jeer meant nothing. But such an empty threat caught Edward off-guard, and he let loose a barking laugh. Envy's expression dropped, and he growled, "Don't laugh at me, scum."

Edward didn't hear the second comment, bubbling chuckles leaping through Edward's grin. His emotionless posturing was gone: Edward had a hand on his hip, while the other ran through his hair in humored exasperation. "Envy. You're such an idiot."

An indignant _hmph_ echoed.

Edward's hand dropped from his hair, and he shook his head with a smile on his face. "Even after all this, you're still so certain that you can avoid - no, hell, you just ignore the truth." Once again, a thin, black eyebrow raised itself as a silent, taunting dare.

Edward, in spite of the humor he felt, knew this was a step over the line. But, how the hell else was he going to get somewhere with the sin? No better opportunity would present itself. They were submerged, isolated, safely alone. Envy had very little strength, and therefore had very little chance of killing him. And, with the Promised Day moving forward, there was no telling what could happen. May as well try something new.

"You're jealous."


	3. Ungodly

Those words. Those _damn_ ed, pitying, degr _ading_ words! And Fullmetal's attitude made them worse - a smile on his face, posture strong, like Envy was a worthless, inconsequential joke! Envy shuddered, a frenzied spark of fury igniting within him; the Philosopher's Stone thumped with emotional vigor. _Meager, insignificant scum! Dirt of the earth!_ Envy felt his jaw nearly pop out of place as he gnashed his teeth, fists coiled tight. He stared at Fullmetal, feeling every instinct to rip the flesh off the brat's face. Each muscle pulled tighter and tighter, twisting into a taut fury. And while he felt the urge to attack, Envy knew that he _couldn't._ He was weak and powerless and all he could do was _sit there._ And, all the while, the Fullmetal brat just stared. His smile still lingered.

You _shit_!

Breathing wild snarls, Envy felt the Philosopher Stone's limited, but red-hot fuel, and his muscles sprung into action: Envy swung an acrimonious punch to the floor. The stones caved, but his knuckles snapped on impact. _Agh – damn!_ Envy lifted his hand from the broken floor. Tired, red sparks electrified the wound, and he stared into the electricity, mind raging.

Jealousy was lowly. It was dirty. Jealousy of humans meant jealousy of the weak, and who would _desire_ such a flawed, mortal life? A life of triviality? Overly-emotional, dogmatic, needy humans …

He flexed his fingers roughly, now healed. Envy's eyes narrowed as he watched his angular bones, slender muscles, and smooth skin ripple. Homunculi were _perfect_. He was perfect. Father lectured, constantly assured his children that they were created with purity: from Father himself. Each child was raised as a God, in their own right. And _he,_ Envy the Jealous! He could become anything, _everything_ he desired! He could strike down the undeserving pompous and proud; tear those wholesome, loving souls to shreds; he could even ignite mass chaos, without so much as a chance to really try! He was perfect, because he could do what humans could not.

And yet –

Envy's hand dropped, the monologue halting. Covertly, Envy glanced at the brat. Golden hair shining, the boy remained still, standing resolute and looking as conceited as ever. His face, however, was less so. In his glance, Envy saw the same expression of the Alchemist's confrontation in front of the Colonel - oddly soft, with molten eyes. Those eyes in mind, Envy heard the words that Fullmetal spoke to him – twice, now.

_You're jealous._

Fullmetal's earnest tone, his sincere expression ... they were unsettlingly straightforward. What game was this bean sprout bastard playing? Envy scowled, trying to rile himself with indignant anger; he did not notice the uneven breaths that began to wrack his chest. Again, he glanced at Fullmetal. Golden pools stared back, fervent. The emotion and diligence of the brat suddenly spiked Envy with a foreign twinge. Shocked, Envy blinked. An eerie pool of - what was it? - slowly began to seep through his core. He felt tainted, alarmed at the spreading of the heat. A third time, Envy let himself look into the eyes of Fullmetal. Edward's golden eyes met his own. And with a soft, quiet shift in his expresssion, a look of understanding passed from the boy.

Disgusting.

"Quit looking at me like that, you half-piped human." He kept his voice low, trying to be as venomous as he could. With the effect Fullmetal's gaze was having - that unusual heat was thickening, gripping at his chest - Envy could not stand such a look bearing down on him. It was a look of pity, of lowly _compassion._ He needed none. He was above such human experience.

"Envy."

Oh, that goddamned _tone._ Envy didn't notice his flinch, his tensing shoulders. Fullmetal's voice was reaching for him. It was warm, directive, and had a hint of meaning - it was almost like an embrace.

And it was too much: Envy felt panic. Rapidly, he turned his head, looking for any escape from the bean's gaze. Fullmetal's stare was penetrating and real, and Envy could not - would not - look back. He tried to focus inward, deflect Fullmetal's advances, but as soon as he did, he became aware of the growing web of heat in his chest, pulsing with increased strength; his breathing started to hitch with each throb. Shocked and more panicked, Envy tried to withdraw, ignoring himself and cascading his eyes around the small room. He worked with all his might to avoid the golden beam aimed at him. But those two forces - the Fullmetal brat, and the damn vice in his chest - had Envy cornered. He could feel himself unwillingly betraying his own nature - going against the fundamental God he was meant to be: emotionless, powerful, strong! _How is this possible_? A crafted and perfected being, affected by a human? _This_ human? He, a God – a _Homunculus_ – was slipping into an undignified, pitiful descent. What now felt a physical force – continuing to bloom and spread, striking through the core of his Stone – was overtaking him. His chest felt too tight now. Was he still breathing?

"You can hurt, y'know. Everybody does."

Envy's eyes widened - in shock, and defiance. His balled hands began to tremble. _No -_ _stop it_. Gods above, even his own self dialogue was feeble. The web in his chest was pulled so tight, it felt like his insides would overflow. Envy's throat felt seared, burning with each gulp of breath, and the limbs which he tried so damn hard to control trembled with little regard to his effort.

And then, Envy felt a sharp sting flash across his eyes.

" _Shut up_ , you little shit!" With a mustered snarl, Envy used any strength he could find – his hand shot towards Fullmetal, using his remaining souls to propel it as far and hard as he could –

The boy dodged quickly to the side, pushing Envy's arm away as he bolted forward. Envy, feeding his rage in hopes of breaking the vice in his chest, continued to roar, and reached with his other hand towards Fullmetal's throat. Too slow, though - the Alchemist got his own arm ( _the metal one - dammit!_ ) wrapped snugly around his neck. Unphased, Envy twisted his body, reaching his hand to claw at the boy's face -

Envy gagged; the boy had clenched the crook of his arm to constrict both his airway and bloodflow, effectively stopping him from twisting. Envy's fingers grasped at the smooth automail, and Fullmetal simply flexed, squeezing harder. With the flex, Envy's body seized - he felt his body's adrenaline rush, pleading for him to find air. Fullmetal shifted, pulling him away from the wall so that the boy himself could brace against it. Envy weakly flailed, mouth and eyes wide, his legs trying to push himself out of the grasp. They struggled for only moments, until Envy's limbs collapsed from exhaustion; he could feel his consciousness waning fast. But the boy, seeing Envy's loss, loosened his grip. A combination of hard breaths and wild gasps echoed against the stone walls. For more air, Envy planted both hands on the knees behind him, relieving his weight from the metal arm. As he tried to calm his breathing, Envy couldn't help but wish, just for a moment, that those flames had burnt him completely into dust. Anything, he thought with malice, to avoid humiliation at the hands of this hot-tempered brat.

Fullmetal bent, leaning his mouth to Envy's ear with intense breath, "I get angry, too. When I'm jealous, when someone hurts me, I get angry."

What a piece of condescending _shit._ The human dared to assume that he understood he, Envy? Though dampened by the outburst of their fight, his rage returned to a rolling boil. His scowl vicious, Envy attempted - knowing it was pointless - to twist out of the boy's mechanical crook.

"I am nothing like you, human." Envy steadied himself a lifted a hand. With crackling red, he began to slowly morph his fingertips, hand, then forearm into a wide, steely finish, identical to the limb of the young armored Elric. Against his back, Envy felt Fullmetal's sharp breath. And with wicked, angry satisfaction, Envy raised a crude finger to Fullmetal's face. "And don't forget it."

In a violent instant, Envy gave a strangled shout as Fullmetal yanked his metal arm to the side, twisting his head with a lethal snap. Envy's shout was silenced, and he fell momentarily limp. Fullmetal dropped him, stood, then roughly shoved Envy with his boots across the floor. Envy's neck, amidst the shoves, started to emit minute red sparks. Before Envy could coherently try to move, however, Edward had leaped on top of him. Feeling knees clench tight around his waist, Envy could only watch as the boy swung his metal fist to deliver a hard punch to his jaw.

Bones cracked, and a tooth flew from his mouth. Envy felt the emotion, the outrage of the boy with that single swipe. In spite of all he lacked, Envy felt a hint of thrill at the fury he'd helped fester. Eyes rolling into his head, Envy shivered into the pain, trying to relish each moment of the boy's hot temperament. It was a small victory, but victory nonetheless. Suddenly, metal fingers curled around and clamped onto Envy's chin, tugging his face to look directly into the Alchemist's. Envy found the boy, yet again, only inches from him. Envy appraised him with narrowed eyes. Among the bright flashes of red that flew from his jaw, Envy noticed the damp shine of Fullmetal's furrowed expression. Those golden orbs shook.

A small leap of success flared within him as he stared into that delicious anger: no longer was he the weaker of the two. Fullmetal had lost his cool - an entertaining thing to watch, really. He was so easy to get a rise out of. A smirk crept its way onto Envy's face. " _Now_ who's the angry, jealous one, Ed?" Envy saw those words hit Fullmetal's face. The boy grimaced, expression flickering. Envy continued, speaking as harshly as he could muster, "Emotions are weak, Pipsqueak. They're not for us Homunculi. We are pure. And we are far more powerful than _any_ huma –"

Envy stumbled into silence. Fullmetal, while Envy spoke, had released his chin, only to follow with both of the boy's hands sliding softly up and around Envy's cheeks. The gesture was unexpected, intimately pushing aside the shared anger between them. _Wha_ – fingers cupped the curve of his jaw – _what sort of power play is this?_ Amidst his fierce confusion, Envy noted the almost endearing dichotomy of calloused, warm skin, and smooth, cold metal divided on his face. Envy uttered a snarl – surprisingly lack luster – and began to squirm, trying to will the hands and hips that caressed him away. Edward simply tightened the hold of his hands and knees. "You – ugh, you're _pissing_ me off, shrimp – !" Envy lifted his arms, going to grab the boy's shoulders. But Fullmetal rapidly released Envy's jaw, grasped his wrists, and slammed his arms into the ground.

A long pause followed. It was an odd impasse, and Envy, chest rising furiously, found himself unsure of what to do. He was weak, and pinned easily – _too damn easily_ – by Fullmetal. The brat's temperament had changed, too. While Envy had stoked him to anger, in only moments it seemed doused. His eyes, his face, and his grip were tender. Even as Envy was pinned, helpless in entirety, the boy acted neutral. Annoyed, Envy stared into the determined face of Fullmetal, a _tsch_ sounding from him. He scowled as menacingly as he could, waiting for Fullmetal to make a move -

"Elric!"

Both gave a startled jerk. Fullmetal turned to stare at the far wall, his eyes wide.

Envy felt a flare of horror – the flame freak was fast.

His horror festered quickly into a frenzied panic – he couldn't resist it. So vividly, he remembered those hell-bound, unending flames that bastard threw at him. So much pain. Clenching his fists, Envy fought the shiver that tempted to wrack his body. In attempts to distract himself, he spoke with a harsh rasp, "Oh … does the Colonel have a bone to pick with you, too?" Fullmetal shot him a glare.

* * *

Edward threw his hand over the Homunculus' mouth, his nerves sharpening his movements, while keeping himself as still and silent as he could. This proved, annoyingly, to be more difficult than anticipated; he could feel the creature beneath him offer huffy, muffled complaints, trying to twist his head from beneath his hand. Edward cast a furious glare downward. _What an idiot._ It was like Envy was _trying_ to get them found.

The two froze; quick, pacing footsteps grew audible.

Adrenaline swelled within him, and Edward unthinkingly lowered himself to lie atop Envy, melding against the taut creature; Envy suddenly stilled. Right now, it was survival first - and survival right _now_ meant shrinking, minimizing, calling little attention. Hiding. Logically, Edward knew they were as hidden as they could be; on the other hand, what he was doing instinctually seemed right. So he sunk further, resting his chin in the curve of Envy's throat. Edward hardly noticed a flinch beneath him: only the Colonel, fast-approaching, occupied Edward's mind. As those hard steps got louder, Edward felt his breathing stagger into shallow puffs of air. His eyes were glued to the alchemized wall that lay between them and the murderous Colonel. _Was I too sloppy? Will the Colonel see that I made the wall?_

Too late to change it now.

Both Edward and Envy could hear the details of those steps, now resonating from the other side of their single defense. The heels, one by one, scraped against the small pebbles. Loud thumps followed as he planted his foot.

Human nor Homunculus moved.

The Colonel's pace – _thank all the Gods_ – did not stop. Gradually, the sounds of dragging pebbles and angry steps grew fainter.

He had bypassed them completely.

_He bought it? Maybe not. Could he be faking it and coming back?_

Edward didn't move. He could hardly even breathe.

But the Homunculus beneath him exhaled a haughty breath – Edward felt the rise of Envy's chest, the rumbling throat against his own chin. It startled him into reality. Edward blinked and shifted, propping himself onto an elbow and, with a cautioning glance, took his hand off Envy's mouth. Feeling shaky, Edward kept his eyes warily on the wall, straining to hear a hint of those steps again.

"Give it a rest, bean sprout – he's gone."

A flicker of petty annoyance pushed Edward to cast a disgruntled glance at Envy. But aside from the insult, the sin seemed right - the Colonel had sped by them, having yet to return. With a moment to soak in the silence, Edward let his eyes slip shut. _It worked._ And he released a full, deep exhale. In spite of himself, he felt a great relief: the alchemy, hasty and desperate in the moment, had been smooth enough to avoid suspicion. To avoid the confrontation the Colonel was seeking; to escape needless death. He almost couldn't believe it, but with each moment that passed, the silence of their surroundings was continuing confirmation: they were safe. Edward let out another breath, biting his lip in a weak smile.

"Enjoying yourself, huh?"

Lightly amused, he leveled his gaze to Envy's. Those sinister eyes, just slightly narrowed, glanced pointedly at Edward's body still draped over his; the corners of his mouth were turned down. In spite of the bitter words, Edward found a lack of true venom. In fact, what was most noticeable about Envy now was his melted rancor – it had become simple irritation, which was less threatening and far more manageable. Edward stared into the inhuman eyes, feeling an odd wave of appreciation. Only minutes before, Envy had been pulling his usual tricks - baiting, lashing out.

Yet, with the freedom now to attack, Envy had settled for an annoyed, flirtatious tease.

It was that caustic tone, combined with the admittedly odd position they lay, that pushed a genuine chuckle from Edward. He dropped his head, feeling his hair fall against the sin's shoulder, as he laughed. It was quiet, but lingered for several moments. Edward noted how lighthearted he felt: perhaps the evasion from the Colonel was a greater relief than he'd realized. Edward lifted his head to see Envy's disgruntled gaze, a thin black eyebrow curved high. That expression tugged a devious playfulness from Edward. Staring straight at the violet eyes, Edward leaned forward, reaching quickly to wrap his fingers around the creature's wrists. A confused frown colored Envy's face, replaced rapidly by alarm as Edward lifted and slammed Envy's arms above his head, planting them to the stone.

Grinning wider, enjoying the expressions before him, Edward said, "Only if _you_ are."

The off-color comment shocked the Homunculus: his eyes widened, mouth popping open just slightly.

It's just what Edward had hoped for. Humored, a greater laugh boomed from Edward's chest. He released the thin wrists, feeling content with the rapport that seemed present between them. Moving to stand, Edward's laugh halted - he stumbled over himself as he swung his leg to release Envy's hips. Envy snorted, watching Edward roll clumsily to his knees and stand. As Edward dusted himself off, he noticed the Homunculus didn't immediately try to move. Incrementally, Envy flexed and stretched his limbs, soon propping himself onto his elbows. Edward took note of Envy's slowly growing - but growing, nonetheless - strength. The sin then attempted to sit up, only to have his head loll lightly with what Edward saw as dizziness.

Watching the display had Edward feeling less humorous. Their situation, upon seeing the state of the Homunculus, seemed to make the air a little heavier around them. Observing the weak sin, Edward too a few steps back, reflective. What should they do next? Where do they go? What can be done?

Edward ran his hand through his hair. Just hours ago, his hatred for this creature was as flaming as the Colonel's. With all he'd known up until then, could he be blamed? Envy had boasted about his murder of Hughes. Edward inhaled sharply. Even Hughes' name seared Edward with a vivid grief. Then following, a wave of disgust, seeing in his mind's eye Envy's - Mrs. Hughes'? - manic face; he heard that frenzied, joyful voice.

It was clear this thing – Envy's face clenched into a determined scowl as he rolled to his side, propping himself once more on an elbow – savored the suffering of humans.

_But you know why._

His chest flared with heat. Edward let out a small breath of frustration.

 _Dammit_.

Having experienced the extent of Envy's wrath, and knowing all he'd done, Edward felt an instinctual push against feeling empathy for the sin.

_But you do._

Teeth clenched, Edward frowned. Feeling conflicted, he couldn't stop himself from remembering.

How often in the past years had he gazed upon loving mothers? Watched them embrace their children? How much unconditional affection had he watched those hundreds of children experience? Edward held his forehead in his hand, a hot shame filling him. Every moment - every _single_ moment he witnessed - filled him with a rage that was always close to blinding; nearly always accompanied by an achingly desperate longing. Each time, no matter the joy he felt for others' families, his own yearning overwhelmed him.

And now, after all he had seen of the sin - the hatred, the violence, and most recently, the hideously savage contempt - he saw the same longing in Envy. Aside from the berating, the taunts and bragging, Envy's outburst in the corridors made that longing irrefutable truth.

Envy, with an endless effort to submerge it, was driven furiously by emotion. Fundamentally, the emotion for which he was named.

It was so human; the struggle was _so_ _human_.

Unable to help it, Edward felt a twisted, pitying compassion for the frail Homunculus, still on the floor.

"Dammit, Envy."

The Homunculus' head snapped up. In what seemed a permanent scowl, Envy's shaded eyes skimmed Edward's.

"You're a lot more human than you give yourself credit for."

He spoke without thinking, but Edward knew in an instant that the comment would seem negative. Sure enough, Envy tensed and began yelling. Edward ignored the weakened, raspy insults, and - anticipating it with exasperation - easily side-stepped an extended punch to his face. "Can you give it a rest? You've got nothing on me in a fight right now. What's the harm in hearing me out?"

Envy looked away, nose wrinkled in anger, and planted his hands to the floor. "I've got more dignity than to sit here and be compared to the likes of a lowly human, Pipsqueak – " he cut himself off, pushing his weight onto his trembling arms as he curled his legs beneath him, attempting to stand. A foot evenly grounded to the stone, Envy pushed with gusto. But he lost his balance almost immediately, stumbling and then cracking against side of the cavern. As he fell to the floor, Edward saw Envy's face grimace, either with pain or frustration.

Now, however, Edward felt no pity. Though their arguing had been relatively subdued, the back-and-forth between them was grating on Edward's patience. He was determined to get somewhere with the sin - otherwise, they wouldn't be able to leave. _Could I leave him here?_ The thought was fleeting and quickly shot down. No way was Edward going to leave Envy alone; anything could happen at that point. By default, then, that left them with their only option being to talk it out and reason with one another. Regardless of how possible - or impossible - that might be, Edward was finished with the petulant and stubborn attitude. Feeling his face harden, Edward folded his arms and stared down at Envy.

"Well, it seems you don't really have a choice in the matter."


	4. Testing Waters

Edward's words were met with silence, but he could see the anger that built in Envy: his fists were trembling as his nose wrinkled into a scowl. Edward had to stop himself from giving a heated sigh, reminding himself to keep calm. One of them had to.

Pebbles shuffled as Envy suddenly straightened, planting his hands beside him and pushing into a postured sit. He leaned heavily against the wall behind him, and Edward could see it was the only thing keeping the sin upright. Envy's limbs sprawled loosely around him, and the sin's head rolled against the stone. Seemingly situated, Envy's upright head allowed an even, bitter stare towards Edward.

"Damn you."

"Yeah, yeah," Edward exhaled, rubbing the back of his neck.

But he paused.

In spite of Envy's animosity, Edward realized the curse that the sin just threw at him was an acquiescence - Edward was, by all accounts, the one in control.

Edward blinked, simultaneously reassured and uneasy. With Envy's blessing - a begrudging one, admittedly - Edward had just been given permission to take the reigns.

Pacified, and feeling encouraged, Edward looked to his feet, spotting beside him a flat plane to sit. Quickly, Edward crossed his legs and crouched, plopping to the stone and sitting directly across from the sin. Their gaze was level, and Edward stared comfortably into those violet eyes. Envy seemed determined to challenge his gaze, and silently looked back. As they stilled themselves into their stare, the cavern's silence seemed to grow, intensifying their unspoken exchange. The moments passed, and Edward could feel the guarded caution in him begin to wane. He let himself breathe slowly, the deep breaths slowing his pulse and clearing his head. Edward recognized that, though the stare was somewhat hostile (by way of Envy), this was no battle. In their isolated chamber, fatality was no risk. The only thing possible was to talk.

But that was no easy task; Edward felt his breathing momentarily quicken. He was unsurprised by his wariness, but felt frustrated by it. Approaching any topic of conversation was going to be a challenge, and Edward wasn't quite sure where to begin. At this moment, it was clear that Envy was little more than what a cornered dog might be – fearful, weak, and exposed.

And Edward knew that, if he reached out a hand, he would more than likely sustain a bite.

It wasn't as though he could just leave Envy as is, however. Not after the Colonel's attacks, not after the crack in Envy's façade, and not after the sin had regained his human form. Though, not all of this was inherently bad.

Edward gasped - a glimpse of an opportunity shone before him. Envy's eyes flashed, seeing Edward's inhale.

Oh, there was _no_ way. Edward tried to reprimand himself for even thinking it.

_But think about it._

Greed – with his ultimate shield and greater wit – was their ally. Sure, he was a cocky bastard who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut, but he was an ally. A Homunculus, of Father's own creation, was fighting with them. To get to this point, though, it had taken an entirely new Greed to not just rebel against, but to doubt his Homunculi family. Further, Edward had needed to swallow some of his own pride to intentionally align their goals, leading Greed to trust him. Edward's mouth pulled into a small smile – they'd been damn lucky to cross paths at the time they did. A flash of their confrontation with Pride appeared. Turns out, defeating a Homunculus is almost achievable when you have your own fighting with you.

And what, perhaps, could come about with two?

Edward cursed himself. There was _no way_ he could work with Envy. And even if he could, it would be a cold day in hell if Envy - _Envy!_ \- joined forces with him. The sin _hated_ him. Hated _all_ humans, really. Was it really possible for Envy - whose basic drive was to cause humans misery - to fight with those he hated the most?

No.

 _But_.

He rubbed his forehead roughly.

Even if Edward didn't have a second Homunculus working alongside him, it would be just as helpful to neutralize a Homunculus enough to calm its attacks ...

Edward shook his head, eyes now to the floor. This seemed most unlikely. Even in the state Envy was in now– vulnerable, with seemingly nothing to lose – the sin seemed incapable of accepting his own nature. Hell, Envy could barely listen to him.

But could Edward blame him? His fist bunched against his forehead, and he scowled.

No, he couldn't blame him. As much as he hated feeling such empathy, Edward knew where the Homunculus was coming from.

_Dammit, that makes me sick._

There was something about hating Envy, about holding each crime against him - rightfully so - for which he should pay ...

... it felt something akin to beating an innocent child.

Envy, the thing that smiled at pain; Envy, the monstrous creature who killed civilizations for sport; Envy, the Homunculus that gleefully boasted his sins, was no more than a desperate soul founded on ironic desire and a deep, untouchable hurt.

And Edward could see it.

He saw it, every time Envy talked down to a human. He heard it, ringing clearly, as Envy vigorously spoke when Mustang backed down: a panicked, helpless, shrieking tone, frantically trying to rile the humans. Edward saw it, watching the miniscule beads of sweat form on Envy's reptilian skin. He felt it when those small lungs pushed erratically against his grip. The desperation, the confusion, and the shrieks plucked a chord of sympathy within Edward. He saw, he heard, and he felt how much pain this Homunculus carried - it seemed he was _built_ on it.

Worse still, Edward could feel Envy's pain because knew that pain in his _own_ life. Feeling flustered, he lowered his hand from his head, both arms limp at his side. With an air of sadness, Edward raised his gaze to Envy, who stared back.

Seeing the flashing violet, and watching Envy's face - taut, defensive - Edward felt a solidified understanding of the creature's monstrous actions.

Envy lashed out, because it was all he could do. It was his namesake; a being who knew nothing besides unsatisfied desire.

 _My God_.

A sound of sympathy rumbled in the back of Edward's throat. The Homunculus still had not moved, nor had his pointed, purple-crimson stare faltered. Edward felt his breathing become shallow, and a profound, growing sympathy wrapped around his throat, constricting as he stared at Envy. He felt compassion both filling him, and softening him.

The sin seemed to notice a change in Edward's demeanor, and now looked unsure – he still scowled, but his mouth relaxed, his head turning just to the side. And Edward saw Envy's eyes, which trembled so slightly, now brimming with something akin to dread.

Edward almost laughed.

So, _so_ human.

Edward looked away again. Though he had purpose, and had an idea of where to go, starting _this_ discussion was more daunting than before.

"Pipsqueak,"

The voice caught him off-guard, and Edward cast towards Envy a surprised, but gentle look.

At last, Envy seemed calm. Relatively, anyway. The voice with which he'd spoken was direct, but soft. Envy was still, letting himself remain rested against the stones behind him, and his expression had finally melted from fury into that of a tense concentration. Seeing the change pushed a wave of relief through Edward, and he accepted it as a step forward from the disgust so often distorting Envy's face. A few moments passed before Envy shifted – he glanced down, away from Edward's gaze, and spoke with a gravelly undertone, "What're you doing?"

An odd question. Edward frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

Envy's face twitched, tightening, and a familiar glint of anger glanced across his face. "That's my point, you little bean." He met Edward's eyes again, lifting a hand to flourish as he spoke, "You've got me here all alone, and I can't fight you. Seems to me like the perfect opportunity to wipe me out." Edward's slight inhale didn't go unnoticed. "Oh, don't act so innocent, Pipsqueak. I know you're still going to try to stop Father, and it's not like I'm going to _help_ you defeat him." Envy paused, raising his brow with a light condescension, and stared hard at Edward. "The only logical thing to do here is to kill me."

Trying to ignore the surprising disappointment he felt at Envy's statement about his Father, Edward pushed out an immediate, brief scoff. "You should know by now that killing is something I don't do –" A heated _hmph_ interrupted him, and Edward saw Envy roll his eyes.

"Even when it's most logical? Even when you know it's the best option?" Concentrating his balance, Envy pushed himself forward from the stone wall, as though to push his words more forcefully forward. Despite himself, Edward felt a touch of unease with those wide, violent, insistent eyes boring into his. "How can you claim higher moral ground when even an animal eliminates the danger around it?"

"Because human beings aren't _animals_." The retort was firm.

And Envy paused.

The sin's expression softened, grew suddenly contemplative, and it caught Edward off-guard - he'd expected a retort. The neutral, oddly innocent look filled him with shock and an alarming sort of endearment.

But he brushed it off, exasperated at his own emotional volatility. Edward hastened to speak, refocusing himself on his point.

"We humans can always find ways of protecting ourselves by avoiding danger, without harm to others." Easily refocused, Edward's words were adamant, the stare between them intense. In his stare, however, Envy didn't seem angry. Rather, frustrated and confused. And Edward took positive note of this; the sin was not confrontational – well, he wasn't attacking – nor was he deflecting Edward's words. This seemed a good, solid ground to step, so Edward added, "In fact, we can protect ourselves, _and_ each other, at the same time. We can lift each other up."

Another eyeroll, accompanied by a small snort. "So sentimental, bean sprout." Envy let himself fall back against the wall, his chin up and eyes sliding closed as he lolled against the stone. "I guess that means it'll be easier to kill you once we're out of here."

Edward ignored the jab, and felt just enough bravery to hint at the words he'd used against Envy only an hour prior. "We can lift each other up because we understand each other."

The comment, as was anticipated, wasn't taken easily. Edward saw Envy's exposed body pull tight, the sin's brows connecting in a wicked scowl.

But that was all.

Edward pressed forward.

"Y'know, Envy, I've said all this already. It just doesn't seem like you want to hear me." Stomach fluttering, Edward held his breath and watched the sin.

Envy did nothing. His muscles were taut and unmoving, head still braced against the wall. A lack of reaction seemed more neutral than negative, so Edward braved it, speaking with an even voice.

"Envy, what you feel … is what a lot of people feel." A jaw muscle twitched. "You know better than anyone that we humans crave, and desire, and search, and need. What makes our pain easier ... what makes _all_ that suffering easier, is having loved ones around us sympathize. We can handle whatever comes our way when we have encouragement and love."

Aside from the occasional twitch of a muscle, Envy was smooth and hard as stone. Even after he'd finished speaking, Envy did not move. Edward gave a small sigh as he rubbed his hair. Of course this wouldn't go anywhere. Was he stupid? It was evident that any conversation, any attempt, any connection with Envy was futile from the moment they first spoke. This creature was the most stubborn bastard. He even gave Greed a run for his money.

But, Envy was weak. He was incapacitated today - on the Promised Day. The Promised Day was moving forward. They had little time. And Edward was determined.

So, with a concentrated frown, Edward stared at Envy and spoke fervently with one last go:

"You're jealous of something that you already have."

With a loud exhale of shock, Envy was quickly rapt with attention. The change in atmosphere was immediate: his head jerked forward, and his body followed suit, melting from its frozen posture. Envy's gaze again bore into Edward's, his body so slightly leaning towards the Alchemist. The small hands, typically clenched, were placed on Envy's thighs, fingers slightly digging into the skin. The Homunculus, in all appearances, was not jaded, cynical, or suspicious – he was interested. Edward saw in those inhuman eyes, for the first time, a hint of hunger.

"What are you saying, shrimp? I'm a Homunculus, I have everything I could want."

The confidence was thin as a tissue. Edward knew – and he suspected Envy did, too – that the statement was a mere formality. Those eyes were nothing but desperate.

And Edward soared. He felt his blood rush, and a confidence he hadn't known ignited his resolve. This inhuman sadist, the monstrous Envy, was _listening_ to him. Thriving in unearned arrogance and unfounded confidence, the least agreeable Homunculus was, by miracles, letting himself be opened. Edward had cracked the door! He'd done it! Unable to hold it back, Edward held a crooked smile, stretching his arms above his head before settling with an elbow to his knee, resting his chin against his palm to face the Homunculus that so closely watched him.

"You're right, but for the wrong reason. Care to know why?"

Narrowed eyes broke through Envy's newfound curiosity. "Don't play with me, shrimp. Talk."


	5. Something New

Well, dammit.

It's not like he could _help_ himself. After the brat had dangled vapid statements of _love_ and _family_ over his head, was Envy expected to ignore that sudden declaration? About his, _Envy's_ humanity?

Inwardly, Envy cursed. He knew he should be insulted - in fact, he was. Just not as much as he _should_ be. The way the Alchemist had presented those words - _jealous of something you already have_ \- had Envy captivated. Fullmetal had been impassioned, yes, but it was the premise to those words that he reflected on: humans _need_ each other, they _help_ each other, they can get through _anything_ together.

Envy wrinkled his nose.

Did the brat mean to insinuate that things like comradeship and support ... were things that he already had?

_Don't make me laugh._

He didn't need humans. In fact, he hardly needed his siblings - they were indifferent to him, anyways. But in spite of their flawed associations, they were his comrades. And all of Envy's comrades had been taken from him. His time in that god-forsaken jar was time enough for Envy to fester a grudge against those who isolated him from his fellows. And _that_ was due to the meddling of the brat in front of him.

Envy frowned. He wouldn't have needed to pick up that shit-stain of a doctor if Scar hadn't released the fool. Scar wouldn't have gotten into Father's home if Envy had been protecting it. But Envy wasn't _protecting_ it because the _Pipsqueak_ and his stupid friends captured Gluttony and got them all _swallowed._ Feeling his anger swell, Envy shot a glare at Fullmetal, huffing a bitter breath. Was there any chance of escape from this worm? Probably not - the shrimp seemed pretty hellbent on whatever it was he had planned, so persuading him to open a wall was near pointless. Did Envy have anything to hold over the brat's head, to make him do what he wanted? He wracked his mind, but could think of nothing but short jokes; useless. And attacking was out of the question, because Envy still had yet to stand on his own. He was so damn _powerless_.

Fingernails ripped the skin on his thighs, and Envy breathed a growl of resentment. He was a _Homunculus_. Yet, he could do nothing besides let himself be talked down to by a temperamental little brat.

Could he be more humiliated?

At the very least, he was no longer under the thumb of the flame bastard: he had escaped, but not with much. _Damn bastard._ That flaming Colonel _vermin_ , driven by such frivolous emotions. And that loyal _vengeance._ Envy felt a deep snarl tug at his throat. He _hated_ these lowly humans, so driven and noble and arrogant. Acting as if they owned the world. Ha! Only in their puny minds could they defeat a God such as he. He was more worthy, more powerful, smarter, _better_ than them all!

But Envy only had to look forward - at Fullmetal's face, which was deep in thought - to see the truth: he'd been beaten. And painfully so. Eyes fluttering, Envy felt a dull thud of shame. If his near-death hadn't been bad enough, he was now a helpless hostage. Unable to fight, and unwilling to try. All he could do was talk to an alchemist bean. How had he fallen so low? A Homunculus, reduced to a weak little shell, forced to entertain the likes of an arrogant, self-righteous human. Another thud of humiliation pushed from his stone, and Envy fought to keep a straight face.

Most disturbing of all - the greatest disgrace he had - was how surprisingly, and frustratingly _easy_ it had been to relent to the Pipsqueak's words.

 _What is this lie?_ Envy had thought. _'Jealous of something I already have?' Bullshit_. Envy knew he was entirely above any human. He was a skilled, talented, envied God. He was a determined, merciless power; clever and deceptive; a master of seduction and appease.

But all his strength, all his skill aside, when he was overcome by the Flame bitch and the Pipsqueak …

... he found himself an embarrassing, conspicuous mess.

And _then,_ the Fullmetal brat had played a card he didn't even know was in the deck.

Envy's took a shaking breath.

He wasn't _jealous_.

But his defeat _did_ have reason. Clearly, Fullmetal had found a weak spot, and Envy wasn't foolish enough to let that slide. Thoughtful, and somewhat sour, Envy recalled the confrontation, remembering the way Fullmetal had simply _looked._ Tense face, very still; and wide eyes, colored like the sun, stared at him like they meant to caress him. Envy saw the compassion. _T_ _o hell with_ that _, the little pest!_ Amidst the revolting pity in those eyes, there had also been something else. He'd never seen it before, and it had thrown him, that's for sure. It seemed warm. And gentle.

 _Ugh._ It was embarrassing to remember; Envy's shoulders tensed with discomfort.

Suddenly, a horrifyingly familiar web began to cling to his chest, spreading a remarkable heat. He felt sorrow. Envy's breathing hitched – _sorrow?_ He sensed that dull, teasing tug in his chest; a familiar flush of emotion crept upon him. Envy's palm whipped to his chest, afraid that it would again fall to pieces.

This was pitiful, and he knew it. None of his siblings would _ever_ be reduced to something so vile ... so _emotional_. Pride had his inborn, goddamned _pride_ \- he was demeaning, conceited, controlling, and clever. All he knew was superiority. Wrath, once a piece of human filth himself, ruled _easily_ over a country of hundreds of thousands - no one questioned his authority _or_ ability! Gluttony and Sloth didn't even spare humans a degrading thought - they were just mere obstacles! Even Greed - Envy suddenly imagined Greed laughing at his predicament ( _Asshole._ ) - didn't worry about his place among the humans. He simply _knew_ he was better, and became a leader of worms.

And _Lust_ -

A violent inhale caught Envy off-guard.

Vicious, thorned waves of grief coated his mind, webbed further into his chest, wrapped around his hands and feet and throat. Utterly shocked, Envy's fingers instinctively yanked at his top, attempting pull the thorns from his chest. Pulses of unusual pain tore through him in a raging tumult.

Lust.

Wild gasps had Envy suddenly scrambling, pushing against a stampede of emotion that raged throughout his body. Had he the mind to acknowledge it, Envy might have grasped the concerned hand that reached toward his suddenly violent form. Panicking, Envy's chest seemed to be pulling in on itself, aching with an emptiness that he'd deemed only possible of Gluttony. He continued to pull at his top, chest heaving. What the _hell?_ Envy's eyes were wide, boring into the floor, but seeing nothing. In his breaths, a tense, dry sob ripped from his throat. How damningly unexpected – he was incapacitated by the mere _memory!_ Amidst his torrent, Envy recognized that he was losing himself quickly. He needed to come back, regain some – any – control. He was not alone (even if he was, it was unbecoming to be so vulnerable and weak), and had more pressing matters. But _could_ he? His chest remained tight, and Envy sensed that speech was impossible; his body trembled still. _Control yourself, dammit!_ Desperate – both to compose himself before the bean, and to escape the rampage within him – Envy let loose an anguished, feral snarl; for the second time, he propelled his fist to the floor. His knuckles again snapped, but the sharp pain sent a clearing breeze through his system.

Red sparks flew. With glazed, distant eyes, Envy watched them crackle, bathing himself in the shattered discomfort. Alongside the red flicker of healing, Envy felt the cavity in his chest begin to seal, as well; the hold on his throat unwound, and a breathable airway started to open. As his knuckles arranged themselves into proper form, he felt, too, his mind readjust. His body shifted into normalcy, and soon, the quiet of the cavern around him thudded into his ears. His and the shrimp's shared space pulsed in silent emptiness - it was soothing. At last, things had stilled. Blinking at his hand, Envy let himself glance to his side and found Fullmetal staring right back.

Fullmetal looked mightily disturbed.

Envy might have laughed, had he not been recapturing his breath.

 _Damn_.

Placing a hand to his forehead, frowning solemnly, Envy leaned back once more to the stone behind him. His peripherals caught Fullmetal shifting towards him. "Envy …?"

"Just give me a second, shrimp." He was surprised at his own level tone. "I haven't checked out – you're still going to tell me what in the hell you were talking about. Just … just give me –"

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Taken aback by the confident statement, Envy raised his brows in a mixed state of affronted bewilderment and annoyance. The kid had guts. Guts that were distastefully, almost insincerely altruistic. Envy couldn't understand this brat's angle. He stared at Fullmetal, receiving an ambiguous, but gentle eyeful. In spite of himself and his disgruntlement, Envy let loose a low, rumbling chuckle from his chest. _You're something else, Pipsqueak._ As he laughed, Envy felt much more like his normal self – as he should feel. Calm, conniving. Above this human, as per usual.

Normal in every way, except for his new, pressing, devilish curiousity. Envy, sitting at the feet of the Fullmetal _Pipsqueak,_ was as low as he could get - what, now, could he lose? Unable to lie to himself, Envy knew he wanted to hear more about Fullmetal's grasp at straws. _You're jealous of something you already have._ This statement alone shot to life an electric stab of anticipation, and fear, in Envy's body. The concept was simultaneously fantastical – no Homunculus was jealous – and insulting – _no Homunculus was jealous!_ Almost without thought, naturally defensive, Envy assumed a familiar posture – an arm rested on a bent knee, legs wide, and chin up. He appraised the golden-haired Alchemist before him, who simply looked on with patience. While Envy wanted to believe that Fullmetal was blowing hot air, there seemed to be weight to the shrimp's words. Hell, even the way the bean was _staring_ at him was telling of something more.

And it's not as though Envy was in any position to argue.

"Okay, Pipsqueak." The leveled look they suddenly shared became one of singular purpose: to understand. "You say I'm - I'm jealous of what I already have …" He paused.

"Definitely."

* * *

Clearly instinctive, a scowl flittered across Envy's face, "All right, take it easy. _Self-righteous shrimp,"_ The final words were under his breath, but were without retaliation. Edward, feeling very hesitant, did nothing but cast a questioning glance. Envy let out an annoyed huff. "Hmph, c'mon, just _talk._ What does that mean? I'm all ears, bean sprout."

Edward did all he could to appear seemingly collected: wide, relaxed shoulders, even gaze, with a calm face. Were he truthful, Edward was still in the throes of calming himself. What the _hell_ had just happened? While trying to figure through his words and organize his _own_ thoughts, Envy had broken down right in front of him. It was progressive, and quick: the sin's face had been tense and focused, but the expression shifted as Envy's eyes glazed, focus turned elsewhere. It was enough of a shift to catch Edward's attention. Envy's brows became knitted, and his breathing was shallow, but hard; Envy's eyes snapped wide, and, though Edward was just watching, even _he_ tensed. Then Envy's body snapped, curling in on itself. Alarmed, Edward could do nothing but reach for the creature as his breathing became rasp and violent; the sin dug his fingers against his chest. Desperate and hollow cries Edward couldn't have imagined coming from Envy rang all around them.

But the devolving halted as Envy – his face contorted with grief so savage, Edward froze – let loose a guttural sound and hit the ground again. Pebbles flew past Edward's face, the snap of the ground – or Envy's hand? – a loud whip. And, step-by-step, Envy put himself back together. Edward, feeling a forlorn ache for the sin, saw a certain hardness set in those dark violet eyes. Envy's breathing stilled, his body relaxed - it was like watching a puzzle connect its own pieces. And with that, Edward gazed upon the now still Homunculus; he didn't know how to move forward. It felt too much like prodding an animal to see if it was alive – risking the animal's lashing out. A quiet deep breath, and Edward could only manage a timid, low call of the creature's name.

And Envy had responded with _wit_.

Damn. Were it worth anything, Edward inwardly praised the face the sin could hold. It was a cold, calculating control that Envy had clearly mastered with years of rehearsal.

Then again … it's what's contributed to the problem now.

Edward drew in another breath. The Homunculus was now waiting for him - had pushed him to move forward with their conversation. But Edward was hesitant. Seeing the sin's unexpected outburst reminded Edward that the sin before him was the least predictable. The most violent. Perhaps, one of the most dangerous. Could Envy truly hear what he had to say? Was he pursuing a stupid hope? A fallacy of reasoning? Edward looked at Envy, whose head was angled to the floor, but whose eyes locked with Edward's. Those determined eyes, inhuman and steely, held a hint – the faintest touch – of sadness.

 _No way_.

Edward's eyes widened.

Willingly, Envy was sharing a vulnerable face.

At his choice, Envy was divulging weakness.

And that was it.

The Homunculus was ready.

"The mere fact that you're jealous grants you a fundamental trait of humanity."

A beat passed.

It was very slow, and had an air of shock: Envy raised his head to level with Edward's. In a moment of silence, they stared at each other.

Edward continued. "You can correct me if I'm wrong, but you and the other Homunculi are the incarnates – your Father's incarnates – of humanity's seven greatest sins. It's why you're named what you are." He paused, giving Envy a chance to speak; he did not. "Have you considered that humanity is founded on those sins? That, without them, humans are nothing?"

Envy's eyebrows peaked, eyes widening.

 _Perfect_.

Edward, impassioned, continued:

"Consider this: all humans have some degree of every sin. All humans want and crave. People can do ugly things to achieve what they want – they're greedy, gluttonous, lustful." Envy's face flickered at the mention of the other sins'. "We always compare and fight to succeed. Sometimes, we do it at the expense of others. Essentially, our envious and wrathful feelings fuel our pride." Envy's stare was intense, eyes flashing in their contemplation. Edward's hands were extended, fingers wide as he explained in earnest, "And, sometimes, in spite of it all, we can be overwhelmed with defeat or disinterest. Despite all other desires, we give in to our slothfulness."

And he faded, pausing on behalf of the sin. Edward didn't want to overwhelm him, but he especially didn't want him to misunderstand or underestimate the significance of what Edward was saying. He appraised the sin; Envy was quiet, his expression hard and wide eyes unmoving. Edward bit his tongue, trying to give Envy the time he needed -

"Okay." Envy's expression cracked, and his brows furrowed yet again. He leaned forward slightly, and maneuvered his legs to entangle one another. He propped his elbows onto his knees and leaned into his fisted hands, eyes blindly staring at the floor. "Okay, Pipsqueak. I follow."

It took a moment, but Edward recognized the sin's statement - he got it, then? While he tried to feel positive about the confirmation, Edward found the sin's tone and posture less than reassuring. Regardless, Edward assured himself: he and Envy – _Envy_ , of all people – were trapped together, and against all odds, were maintaining a conversation _about_ Envy. About his nature, his being. Edward released a shallow, quaking breath, overwhelmed by a bizarre mix of emotions.

"But here's a question," Edward's gaze snapped towards the sin. Envy, still leaning against his entangled hands, let loose a finger, pointing at him. "Why are there pathetic, whiny do-gooders like you?" Edward frowned. Not at the slight, but at the concept. "If humans are so chock-full of sinfulness, why do they always ... always turn the _damn_ tables?" The quick change of Envy's tone tugged nervously at Edward's stomach; Envy's eyes narrowed. "Why did Mustang and Scar team up, huh? Tell me that, Pipsqueak. Why is it that a murderous, revenge-seeking Ishvalen, did _not_ murder a direct assailant of his homeland? Why did a Colonel of Amestris, whose duty is to his country, let a murderer of his militant comrades _live_?" Envy, bitterness coloring his words, raised a slender eyebrow. "According to you, that shouldn't be possible."

Edward nodded, letting his serious expression show that he understood Envy's words. "That's because the seven sins of humanity are only half of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to all who have been following along (and for letting me know what you think - the comments are so dang appreciated). I'm really enjoying this story, and I hope you all find its twists and turns as enjoyable as I!


	6. Jest

Following Edward's words was the smallest of stunned pauses.

Then Envy threw his head back into a hearty, wild laugh, hands coming together in a loud clap.

Edward simply watched, feeling neutral as the sin before him devolved into a raucous fit. He knew his words were a twisted string of contradiction for Envy. And Envy – well, any Homunculus, really – would respond with, at best, incredulousness. Despite the odds against him in this situation, Edward felt cautiously optimistic. In his nihilism, Envy was a wicked sadist with an incredible insecurity, whose coping mechanism was primarily - and preferably - violence. Hell, the sin's entire existence was based on a narcissistic superiority narrative. Yet, in spite of all that, he was here now, listening to Edward's words and maintaining a thoughtful conversation. A _challenging_ conversation. So, Edward made effort to move lightheartedly forward, letting the Homunculus do as he needed to process. The sin, still quaking with rolling laughter, had wrapped over his stomach an arm, grabbing at his side; he leaned against the wall for support as his laughter pulled at him. Slowly, the volume faded. A glint of amusement in his eye, Envy's toothed grin gleamed in Edward's direction. He rolled himself into an upright posture, crossing his legs with propped elbows on his knees. Another slight, lilted chuckle rumbled through his throat as Envy raised his chin, eyes sly, and settled himself with a flirtatious air. "This just keeps getting better, shrimp." His grin cracked wider. "I honestly didn't expect that."

Edward made sure his voice was level, his face calm. He wanted to ensure the Homunculus remained engaged and docile – igniting frustration wouldn't end without escalation. Edward cast a questioning look, asking with a smile in his voice. "Had you suspected something else?"

Nothing more than a light shrug. While his eyes remained bright, Envy's smile slowly melted, and an expression more solemn arose.

Ready to listen.

"Well …" Edward paused. How to explain this …?

"Have I got a couple extra siblings, Pipsqueak?" Envy's mouth twitched, curved into a coy line; it seemed playful. Those violet eyes danced.

Edward was completely taken aback.

A joke?

They stared hard at one another.

"Ha!"

Edward barked into laughter, hearing Envy devolve into another round of harsh chuckles.

_So odd._

Laughter, though proving to be quite helpful in keeping their dialogue amicable, didn't quell Edward's wariness and discomfort. This was such an impossible situation he found himself in: laughing at a bloodythirsty Homunculus' snarky jab - a Homunculus held captive at _his_ hand. Edward looked to the floor, rubbing his neck. He vaguely noted that his neck was quite warm; it grew more heated as Envy's rounded, almost friendly laughs encased him.

Not often did Envy laugh so freely. The only time he'd heard a genuine sound of humor from the sin was upon his boastfulness in Gluttony's stomach, speaking about his murder and consequent downfall of a country. At the time, those violent chuckles had sounded deranged. But the laughter that consumed Envy now seemed notably more ... pleasant. And it was so out of _character_ for the sin. Confrontational, violent, manipulative Envy, chuckling at a joke? Hell, to have their conversation _now,_ Edward had needed several chances to prove Envy of his physical dominance. Then, all of a sudden, he's joking around. The Homunculus was so damn volatile, in anger _and_ in nonchalance. _Great._ Could, perhaps, this laid-back attitude be falsified to convince Edward to let his guard down?

As casually as he could, Edward's gaze traced Envy, searching for a hint of deceit. Envy's head still rested on his hands, elbows bracing against his knees; his stomach, exposed and taut, pulled tight as each chuckle passed through him. Everything on the sin's face – wide smile, warm eyes – seemed as casual as they could. An exhale escaping his nose, Edward worked to soothe himself. He wasn't in danger; there was no immediate threat. Envy seemed, in every sense of the word, relaxed. As for their surroundings, they were undoubtedly enclosed: Envy could not leave, nor could he fight. Could he fully transform? Edward rubbed his mouth, his laughter now ceased; Envy's had quieted, as well. Reasoning quickly, Edward decided that even if Envy had his strength, and regardless of whether he could transform, anything Envy threw at him was fueled by an unbridled jealousy.

Yes … the sin had been revealed. He was vulnerable, and Envy could only poise in defense.

Which lead them to their position now. Envy's curiosity and inquisition, and Edward's opportunity to explain his reasoning.

Hoping – praying to any God, to Truth itself – they would reach a conclusion satisfactory to both of them, Edward resettled, crossing his legs to mirror Envy. The sin's mouth curled, appraising him with a single raised eyebrow. A teasing invitation: _I'm waiting._

"Ha," Edward's exhale was humorous. He smiled to himself, looking down at his feet. "Well, to answer your question, no. You've got no other siblings."

"No shit." A chuckle wound within the words and made the jab dull.

Edward met Envy's eye, a dangerous sense of unease unwinding his stress. He leaned back, placing his palms behind his head and curling his back into a casual stretch. "Considering the nature of the seven sins, though, I wouldn't be surprised if your Father had the ability to make more Homunculi."

"Hmph," Envy's eyes narrowed. Thoughtful.

"Humanity's seven sins are powerful, driving forces. They motivate and serve our needs. Well … _some_ of our needs." Edward lifted his right hand, resting it gently in his lap as he flexed the intricate metal work – he gazed upon it, feeling himself grow suddenly contemplative. Unintended, his voice became quieter. "Above all else … we need companionship. And love."

Pausing, Edward's mother's face swam into his mind. Her smile filled her whole face with light, and in her soothing, compassionate voice was a love without condition. Edward heard Winry, loud and strong; her bright eyes, determined and steeled with purpose, did not breach the softness of her face, gazing at his with a hint of a smile. And then, Alphonse: dependable and solid, unwavering in commitment. His brother gave constant, unyielding support; they would have _never_ made it here without Al's –

"Hey!"

Edward jumped.

"Don't think you can stop there, bean. Keep going."

Shooting Envy a subdued, but cheeky grin, Edward took a breath before going on. He needed to hammer this home. Confirmed to him time and time again, Edward was determined to share the truth with the sin.

"Our loved ones are _everything_ , Envy." Edward's voice was deep and firm. With those words alone, he felt his chest purr with vigor. His Mother, Winry, and Alphonse were all with him as he spoke. "We humans have the freedom to do whatever we choose to do. But without friends, without connection - it's all pointless. Our lives are given so much value with good people in our lives. They cheer us on, help us, support and sympathize with us." Edward closed his metal fist, squeezing. "Those connections alone are enough to motivate us humans to do what's _right."_

Recognizing the fervor with which Edward spoke, Envy glanced down to the squeezed metal fist and gave a sharp snort. _"_ What's right, huh? Just what exactly _is_ right, Pipsqueak?"

Fire blazing within him, Edward squeezed it tighter. "What's right are the things that motivate us to make our loved ones proud; in turn, they're the things that motivate _us_ to be _better_." Envy gave a clear scoff, unclasping his hands to fold them behind his head. Edward frowned slightly. "Don't believe me? Just think about Scar or the Colonel."

Inhuman eyes flashed, then narrowed. Edward waited for a retort, but none came. He continued.

"Scar sought revenge for his Ishvalen people. He was nearly consumed by it. But he was forced to confront his nature at the hands of an Ishvalen who chose a different path – a path of nobility and respect." As he spoke, Edward was carefully watching Envy's unspoken words, using them to gauge where to go. As of now, the sin's body was tense, but those gleaming, curious eyes remained fixed on him. "Scar realized his revenge was destructive. So, he found purpose elsewhere, finding the will in himself to reconstruct his motivations. And in the end, he abandoned his revenge. He abandoned it for integrity. For the honor of his people."

Edward paused, remembering that almost unthinkable abandonment occur before his eyes. Miles, a man of true grit and very real honor, had managed to reach Scar. With so few words, he seemed to practically erase Scar's vengeful reasoning. Their conversation was so brief, and Edward remembered the shock and wave of impress he had felt when Scar, nearly without resistance, began to flip his coin.

"And the Colonel -"

Envy gave a noticeable shudder. Whether it was of fear or rage, Edward couldn't discern; the Homunculus scowled all the same. "In spite of his friends being murdered by Scar, the Colonel was able to think and act rationally, removing himself from emotional motives and working with nothing but logic. That's one of your philosophies, isn't it, Envy?" Edward felt confident enough to jab, lightly smirking. Envy's lip curled into a silent sneer. "But, truthfully, the Colonel saw Scar's actions after he had made his change. Scar's actions spoke for him, really. The Colonel was able to control his first instinct, and see that Scar had become an ally. Or, at the very least, an aid." Edward, cautiously aware of Envy's obvious resentment, pushed further, "And, just before the Colonel … well, finished with you," Envy's scowl deepened slightly, "He was confronted by the Lieutenant. She told him to stop. Obviously, Scar and I showed up to intervene, but ultimately, it was the Lieutenant that got through to him.

"And then, he _backed down_. But did you see what did it – what caused it?" The sin's face did not move: grumpy, staring directly at Edward with narrowed slits, Envy silently waited. Edward's hands began to gesture before him, "The Colonel apologized to the Lieutenant – he called himself a fool for hurting her. Envy, don't you see it?" Edward found his tone notably earnest. "It was the support from the Lieutenant that stopped him. He didn't want to hurt her, so he overcame his pride - _and_ wrath - all in the name of rising above! _For_ her! Teaching him, helping him be _better._ " Edward stared hard at Envy, halting himself. He was full of passion, feeling strong pride for his superior. He found himself breathing hard, and he reflected on all he had just unleashed.

And, rapidly, Edward flushed.

"Wait. Well … okay, the Colonel didn't stick to it. He tried to attack you again. But that's simply a testament to the power of humanity's sins - his fury managed to overcome him again."

A quick snort echoed around the cavern. Suddenly doubtful of himself, Edward inquired of Envy, feeling deflated, and worried that he was now beating around the bush. "Does any of this make sense?"

Envy lowered his arms, crossing them across his chest to flesh himself to the wall behind him. "Sure, Pipsqueak: love and connection and _triumph_ and being _better_ and doing what's _right._ I'm still with ya." Another light scoff, and beneath his breath, he huffed, "Doesn't make it any less stupid."

Edward was frowning now. Amidst the sneering mock of his explanation, Edward heard that he needed to condense this. It was becoming too circumfluous and vague; even _he_ was losing track of his reasoning.

"So, tie those two into what I said before: humanity's seven sins are only half of the equation."

"Yeah. So … hmph. Like equivalent exchange?"

_Unexpected._

Shocked, but encouraged, Edward quickly latched onto Envy's illustration and pointed a hard finger at the sin, "Close. Equivalent exchange states that, to create something, another substance of equal value must be given." He gestured an open hand at Envy, a silent question of understanding. Envy gave a minuscule nod, chin high. Edward nearly laughed; gods above, Envy still managed to look haughty while sitting on the ground, arms and legs crossed like a child. Regardless, he pressed on, "But when it comes to the nature of humanity, it's a little different. Instead of _sacrificing_ one thing for another, the two things exist at the same time, in _opposition_ of one another."

Envy's black brows knitted together. His mouth was a hard line. Edward could feel Envy's storming, contemplative thoughts, and sought to explain further.

"Take one of your siblings for example. Ah – say, Lust –"

" _Hey!_ "

A sharp snarl snapped Edward's reasoning into two; an instinctive flare of panic startled his mind into a momentary blank.

Envy's face had contorted into a mess of coiled fury. Edward met Envy's inhuman slits, which teemed with vicious animalism.

His own blood pumped urgently through his head, flushing his ears, but Edward could hear the rhythmic, growling pants in Envy's breath; they sounded like a repeated, adamant, " _No."_ Edward's was heart erratic. He tried to breathe evenly, the violent outburst having stolen his breath.

Violet eyes, with furious intensity, stared for a moment longer. In the stare, Edward began to feel aware of himself once more - his limbs were under his control, his mind slowly becoming his own. Bewildered, Edward simply returned Envy's gaze, a howling rampage of emotions inhibiting any reaction. But it didn't take long for Envy to withdraw; the sin took in a heavy, heated breath, and Edward watched as the creature's face morphed from feral rage into a slab of annoyed, concentrated tension once more. It was easy to notice Envy's pure avoidance of Edward's gaze, and the sin turned his eyes to the floor. But Edward stared still.

Good goddamn _hell_.

Most prominent of his surfacing emotions was an exasperated frustration. Amidst the throbbing of his pulse and tingling limbs, Edward felt a deep scowl on his face. And he found that he couldn't help it. It was a simple - and productive - conversation they were holding. But Envy, true to form, became unpredictable in an unguarded moment. Of course - the sin wouldn't be himself if he didn't. Edward felt his anger swell. "Will you _cut_ that out? Damn it, Envy, all I'm trying to do is _explain_ myself, and you –"

"Wrath."

Edward's words tumbled ungracefully onto his tongue; sputtering, he paused, irritation pulling at him still. That harsh word that Envy ripped through his teeth, however, was enough to halt Edward's offensive. But his pause was only momentary. "What?" He made effort to breathe evenly, feeling his heart slow with the intensity of the sin's outburst now passed, and scowled further. "What about him?"

"Tell me about your damned Fuhrer, Pipsqueak." Envy's head remained low, but those eyes glanced up to him. The stare was smoldering and venomous. "Talk about him. Or Pride. Or Gluttony. Hell, even Greed, I don't give a damn. I just figured you know Wrath the most."

Quietly appraising those words, Edward folded his arms with a _tsch_. Sure, he knew Fuhrer Bradley, Envy was right about that. But ... damn. Another outburst like this and Edward felt torn between either his heart giving out, or his patience wearing away. Although the sin was weakened and held no lethal threat, Envy was no one to toy with. Edward's expression and voice remained tense as he spoke, seeking an explanation without throwing himself into Envy's fire: "Yeah, fine - I'll use Wrath. But what was –"

"Oh, little _Pip_ squeak doesn't know what he was talking about after _all_ , huh?" The Homunculus's head snapped up. His nose was wrinkled in a wicked, condescending sneer; his body was firm, limbs entangled. "Should've known that you're all shit, no sense."

* * *

He worked to keep his fury at bay.

_Dammit_ , that little brat didn't know when to shut up.

Staring at the Alchemist with all the hate he could muster, Envy waited to see how the shrimp would respond. He was unsatisfied and disgruntled to find that the bean did nothing but look back. Envy was sure he could see indignance in those eyes - would he act on it?

Envy growled.

Positively humiliating, depending on this brat for safety. How lowly was it, being so easily overcome by a human bean? And, in all his years of living, had he _ever_ considered heeding the words of a worthless, insig _nificant_ , dirty, path _etic_ , _disgusting_ human?

But contrary to anything – everything – he knew, the shrimp was on to something. Envy felt drawn to it. He _needed_ to hear it - to understand it.

And just when Envy had relented, giving the shrimp a chance to talk, that Fullmetal bastard had the audacity … the _nerve_ to talk about Lust. _Lust_! She was far beyond, _well_ above the shrimp. Above _any_ human! Her cunning, her wit! Her ultimate _spear!_ She was a foe no human man could overcome, and no human woman could compete with! A _God._ No God should be removed from their pedestal, and the brat had done it just by saying her name. With one word, Fullmetal had betrayed a trust, overstepped a line that Envy couldn't see, but knew shouldn't be touched.

Electricity shot from the stone, fueling the blood within him; he nearly shuddered, feeling his body itching with rage. Envy, arms and legs still crossed, wound them tighter – he knew, right now, that he couldn't take the brat on. He was weak.

_Damned flame freak._

In honesty, it was in this isolated moment that he didn't _want_ to take the brat on.

He needed to hear the Pipsqueak out.

All Fullmetal had to do was keep his damned mouth _shut_ and leave her _alone._

_Just keep talking. Leave her alone, and keep talking, Pipsqueak._


	7. Back and Forth

"All right. Wrath."

The Alchemist spoke with a hard voice - yet, the edges were soft. Clinging to that softness, captivated by it, Envy felt the words coil around him and ground his somewhat frenzied thoughts. Anger, which had been pulsing from his stone, began to quell as he considered the shrimp's words. The abrupt, calm redirection from his taunt had him puzzled. Envy evasively shot a glance at Fullmetal, trying to figure the brat's thoughts. Pipsqueak hadn't argued, hadn't fought, hadn't retaliated - he simply conceded.

Envy noticed a swell of something warm - a warmth unlike any other - suddenly spike his stone.

He felt consideration on his behalf.

_That's new._

Holding back a snort, Envy noted the warmth squeezing at his coiled muscles, gently nudging him to relax. But Envy fought it - he felt suspicious, no matter how sweetly Fullmetal spoke, or how soft he looked. Who did this brat think he was? It's not like he needed the time of day from a human. A kind word and cordial respect meant _nothing_ to him. He had to be smart about this - the shrimp was trying to get onto his good side, manipulate him, use _his_ game against him. It wouldn't work.

Once more, Envy coyly eyed Fullmetal.

Well, damn, it's like the Alchemist knew what he was thinking before _he_ did: with a fierce stare, Fullmetal's eyebrows were tense with a blatant, 'trust me,' written into his eyes.

Envy couldn't, and wouldn't, acknowledge the skip his stomach took with that stare.

Breathing a silent _hmph,_ Envy uncrossed his arms and placed them on his folded, pointed knees. Narrowing his eyes at the Alchemist, Envy still found himself perplexed at a capitulation so quick. In spice of his forceful demand and violent jeer, the brat had given in without a fight. None! Not what he'd expected at the hands of a hot-tempered little –

"But,"

_Hah. There it is._

"Before I go on, you need to quit biting my head off."

With a frown, Envy lifted his head and stared evenly at Fullmetal. "Then don't say stupid things."

The Alchemist, whose legs remained crossed, leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees. "First off, I'm the youngest State Alchemist in Amestrian history, well renowned for my knowledge. I hardly think I'm stupid." _That_ was a snort Envy couldn't hold back. "Second, how the hell am _I_ supposed to know what's going to piss _you_ off?"

His eyes narrowed. "If you're so _smart_ , little Alchemist, can't _you_ figure it out?" At the condescending "little," Edward flushed; Envy's spirits lifted so slightly with the noticeable irritation. But the bean recomposed himself quickly, eyes sliding shut with a deep inhale, and then cocking his head with an exasperated huff. Envy watched the boy, eyebrows raised, savoring his enjoyment at the bemused lack of words that covered Fullmetal's face.

Then, Edward straightened. " _Envy_. I'm not attacking you."

Envy let his eyes pointedly graze over Fullmetal, who sat still before him. "So I can see. And?"

"No – I mean, all I'm trying to do is talk with you. Have a conversation." Immediately averse to the compassion in the Alchemist's voice, Envy sat back in what he hoped appeared nonchalance, pulling his arms into a gentle cross to settle on his chest; his legs straightened and hitched around one another at the ankle. "I'm not trying to upset you. So, please _-_ goddamn it, _please_ stop biting my head off. I haven't done anything wrong."

The sin did not speak, feeling far less relaxed than his pose suggested. It was hard enough to keep looking into those earnest eyes.

He hated that expression – it was disgusting. Pitying.

Intriguing.

Feeling transparent, Envy looked at the ground beside him and grunted.

"So. Wrath. That's where you left it."

* * *

Edward worked to keep his heaving sigh suppressed. In all regards, he supposed this should be expected. The sin was exploring, for him, pretty unusual territory, and he was going to react as he always does: _un_ expectedly. Perhaps violently. And certainly like a stubborn child. Edward rubbed the back of his neck, brow furrowed. He just wished he knew where those little emotional land mines were planted, so he could avoid more blow-ups.

Encouragingly, though, they'd gotten further than Edward had hoped. And Envy still seemed invested in their conversation.

An audible sigh leaked.

"Yeah … yeah. Okay." Edward's hand dropped from his neck, and he leaned forward, laying his elbows on his crossed knees. He looked at Envy to find the creature looking intensely back. The sin seemed almost bashful, his head turned away, but those violet eyes were so yearning; he still leaned against the wall, arms crossed and ankles wrapped.

_Get back into it. Get the ball rolling again._

"All right. Still remember it all? What we've talked about?" Envy lifted his head, facing him fully. "Or do you need refreshing?"

"Humanity's sins live in opposition of an equal force." Was Envy's instant reply, "And you were about to use Wrath as an example."

 _Quick._ Edward figured he must've looked surprised, because Envy's slender brow peaked. "You think so lowly of me, Pipsqueak? Believe it or not, I'm _quite_ capable." His lids fell, falling into a slight glare. Envy's voice became sharp, "Suggesting otherwise is _humorously_ patronizing. Tell me, to whom did Father entrust the personable, one-on-one artillery in his plans?" Envy's arms uncrossed, spread into a rhetorical dare to question him.

Edward didn't speak; he simply watched, a light frown played across his face. Envy continued, "I've walked circles around you humans since before you were _born_ , shrimp shit. I'm cuter, smarter, and _far_ more cunning than _any_ of you." He crossed his arms once more, eyes wickedly piercing. "Your Fuhrer functioned on the intelligence that _I_ gave him. How many days – ha, _years_ – did I use to manipulate your puny little military "superiors"? How often did I destroy those pathetic humans in the courtrooms of your law?" He abruptly paused. Then the corner of Envy's mouth suddenly crept wider; he dropped his head, and a mischievous chuckle wracked his shoulders. "Damn, those were good times." The creature shook his head slightly, still grinning, and looked at Edward once more. Edward looked back, curious. Envy didn't seem furious or violent – simply adamant; getting a point across.

And Edward had received it. He'd forgotten about Envy's involvement with the military. But, hell, could he be blamed? The military was clean, concise, controlled, and firm. Fuhrer Bradl – _Wrath, I guess_ – was the epitome of what Edward knew to be his country's system. And Envy … wasn't that. The creature before him - slippery, lithe, fickle, and crass – was far from Amestrian standard of militaristic. But that wasn't to say Envy couldn't become that. Edward had seen it himself, when Envy escorted him and Al to the Fuhrer.

Startled, Edward blinked.

Well, damn. He really _had_ forgotten.

Before Edward could speak, the sin took it upon himself, chin high, to address Edward with the last word: "To confirm, Pipsqueak: _yes._ I remember." He lifted and nonchalantly waved his hand. "Now, continue."

Edward didn't notice the final gesture - he was thinking, considering the ramifications of what he wanted to do. He debated rapidly to himself, lips pursed and brow clenched. All in all, he figured it wouldn't hurt. Perhaps it might even help Envy trust him?

May as well try.

"Sorry."

At a single word, echoing against the cavern walls, Envy noticeably tensed. Shoulders pulled towards his ears, his arms knotted tighter together, and his chest stilled. Inhuman eyes stared at Edward. And he stared back, unflinching. At this point, after seeing what riled - and what calmed - the sin, Edward knew he needed to be sincere. _Especially_ if they were going to get anywhere productive.

"I know you're not stupid. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

Violet eyes flickered wildly around the room, bouncing from a wall to Edward's face, down to their own feet and to a wall, and back to Edward's face, rotating several times over. Edward dared to think he saw the lightest flush on Envy's cheeks before his opened his mouth with a loud rasp:

"Quit stalling and get a move on, already, Pipsqueak. I think the pointless chit-chatting has gone on long enough."

Edward felt in his chest a small rumble of laughter, feeling placated. These small leaps of faith were paying off: Edward, as far as he could tell, could address the emotions of their discussion, of the sin before him. It was substantial progress - indeed, much more than he'd expected. However, keeping a calm face, Edward only exhaled through his nose a sound of agreement. "Right."

With an air of seriousness starting to settle, Edward readjusted. He toyed with his coat's hem, eventually pulling it from his shoulders and letting it fall. He swung it to his front and silently folded it, dropping it casually to his side. With that, Edward stood, pushing his hips forward in a long stretch of his back. He made work of his arms, too, pulling them across his chest and above his head. After a few toe touches and brushing his behind free of dust and pebbles, Edward ungracefully planted himself atop his makeshift cushion. He glanced at Envy, seeing the sin, too, had adjusted his position. He lay now on his side, head propped up with a hand. The sin looked uncharacteristically relaxed, his free arm drooped lazily on his waist. Somehow, seeing Envy splayed out as he was, was a stark reminder of how little skin the Homunculus had covered. Edward felt a sudden flash of discomfort.

 _Of_ course _Envy didn't miss it._ Embarrassed, Edward rubbed his chin, knowing he'd seen Envy's eyes twitch wider. He prayed his discomfort wasn't as blatant as it felt. But Envy's face collapsed into a venomous, taunting leer, his tongue playing lightly with his exposed teeth. "What'cha looking at, Pipsqueak?"

"Shut up," he mumbled, hand now running through his hair. He took a deep breath, refocusing.

"Can't blame you, shrimp."

"Shut up!" But with that comment, Edward's retort was intertwined with laughter. Talking with the sin was so much of a rollercoaster – annoyed, then earnest; focused, then fearful; determined, then broken with laughter. In spite of the whiplash, his baggage felt lighter with his chuckles. "You bastard."

Envy, grinning, simply shrugged, and the fingers that brushed against his stomach gestured into a 'what can you do?' look.

Edward settled, his laughter quiet, as he ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"All right, Envy. Let's talk about Fuhrer Bradley –"

A snort echoed. "Such a pretentious name."

"… I _just_ started."

"Couldn't help myself. Go on."

Edward eyed the sin. He was listening, gazing at Edward evenly. "Okay. So, _Wrath_ – " Envy smirked, "is one of the seven sins of humanity, obviously. Do you know – well, I'm sure you do. What Wrath means?"

Without a beat, the Homunculus chimed in with a gesturing hand, "The Furious; the livid; the enraged; the pissed-off; the, _daddy, Envy tried to_ –"

" _Got_ it _,_ " Edward drawled, interrupting. The creature's hand dropped. "Yes, Wrath's the sin of anger. And, since the Fuhrer is the extension of your Father's anger … well, we can assume that –"

"Nope."

Edward paused, surprised at the casual veto. "'Nope?' What do you mean?"

The inhuman slits were peering at him with an intimidating intensity - they flashed with a hint of humor. Regardless, Edward stayed quiet, feeling wary with that fierce stare aimed at him. Just teetering on the edge of a smile, Envy pointed his free hand towards Edward. "Nice try, but we're not gonna go there, Pipsqueak – I'm not talking about our Father. Wrath as an individual, or even as a concept, is fine. Anything beyond _that_ , however, is nothing of your concern." The deep violet pools were ablaze. "What you _can_ talk about is what you know best: weak, puny humans. Talk about _their_ anger. Hell, that might even make me laugh." A twisted, teeth-bearing grin cracked across his face.

Narrowing his eyes, Edward stared into that gleefully manipulative face.

Edward wasn't opposed to avoiding the topic of Father, but he'd figured it would hit close to home with the sin. If he couldn't talk about Envy's family, what explanation could the Homunculus best understand? How could Edward best get through, best keep him engaged? There were certainly things that Envy connected with. _Like murder_. Internally rolling his eyes, Edward eschewed the unhelpful and damning thought.

Well, of anything Edward knew Envy for, it was his continual taunting of humans. All the time. Whenever he could. And Edward had experienced plenty of it himself.

_... Ah. That's it!_

Edward didn't have to think twice - he knew how to move forward. Edward set his gaze, staring hard at the Homunculus.

What example would be better? Envy certainly enjoyed watching humans suffer.

And if it was his _own_ suffering?

Edward was certain Envy would find it a most compelling conversation.

"All right, then. Take me, for example –"

"Aha!"

A gleeful, manic cackle ripped through the cavern, and Envy slapped his hip. "This is too perfect!" His knees bent as he laughed, curling in on himself. Edward, amused at the predicted antics, just watched. If it meant they had a conversation that clicked, he didn't mind a laugh or two at his expense. Envy quickly recomposed himself and settled – head propped up, leg bent, arm resting at his waist, and his eyes gleamed. "Don't go quiet on me now, shrimp – it's gotten too good."

"I'm sure you think so." Edward conceded with a grim smile. "So. My … my wrath. My anger." Envy's laughs still echoing in his ears, Edward quietly turned reflective. It was a big question: what _is_ it that made him most angry? Flitting through some nonspecific instances - Hoenheim popped up, but Edward disregarded him hastily ( _He's not so bad, I guess_ ) - Edward quickly stopped upon his thoughts of the selfish, bastardly, monstrous man who had sacrificed everything. He'd sacrificed everything, and destroyed it all for nothing. A creature that threw away the laws of life to attain a lifeless reward. His own family - his wife, his innocent daughter – _everything_ someone could want, gone; only to acquire … what? Notoriety? Resources? Edward bit his tongue, feeling a slow boil building at the mere thought of the man. He saw the face, those sly, distant eyes. " _We're the same! We're the same!"_ rang in Edward's ears. That had been such a desperate plea, almost on par with Envy's jabs – that excuse of a man had tried to drag Edward down to his level. But Edward always told himself – continuously, since that day: _we are not_ _the_ – !

And his fury halted. At the mention of those words, it clicked.

Somewhat shocked by his answer, Edward looked at Envy and spoke: "What makes me angry … is me."

Envy frowned. His tone, a throaty rumble, echoed with genuine confusion, "What?"

"I think that's the thing that makes me most angry."

Scoffing, Envy raised his voice, "What a pitiful answer, Pipsqueak. With all the crazy shit you humans do to each other, it's _you –"_ Envy gestured towards him, "you're most angry with?"

Edward stared at the Homunculus. "Well, yeah. And, actually, what you just said reaffirms my answer." Envy just stared back. "You said, 'all the things humans do to each other.' Yes, humans do terrible things. It's why we have our government - we've created order, abide by national laws. If someone acts out, they have to deal with the consequences of those actions." Edward halted, suddenly feeling a grip on his throat. Talking about this was difficult; it wasn't often he divulged this kind of information to people. And if it was to anyone, it was always Alphonse - not an enemy. And most certainly not an enemy that could, and _would_ use it against him at the drop of a coin.

But Edward could see the potential good of this vulnerability. Already, Envy showed positive results: relaxed body, attentive expression, and inquisitive eyes. Looking to the ground, feeling exposed, Edward pushed forward in faith. "But in spite of all the warnings - all the order we humans have created - I was someone arrogant enough to act out."

A noise came from Envy. Not a scoff, and not from confusion. It was of interest.

"Arrogance, huh? Of what?"

With an inhale, taking a final step forward, Edward answered, "Of my abilities."

No response came. Flustered, and blatantly subject to Envy's wit, Edward remained quiet – he was bracing himself for any insult. Given the nature of Envy's malice, he tried to prepare for a hard metaphorical punch to the gut.

But there was silence still. What was Envy doing? Surely, the sin was planning a wicked backlash to mock him. Willing himself to calm down, Edward eventually built the courage and chanced a glance at Envy. Edward was surprised to see the neutral, thoughtful look in those inhuman eyes. It was unusually soft, full of speculation. It struck within him a chord of simultaneous apprehension, and appreciation.

Once Edward had met his eyes, the sin spoke, "How so?"

Slow and silent, Edward's sigh of relief released his shoulders; he hadn't realized he'd tensed up. Trying to relax further, Edward straightened his back, resting his palms on his crossed knees. "As an Alchemist – a well-versed Alchemist – no, hey, that's important –" Envy's neutral affect shattered as he rolled his eyes. "I've done my research and worked hard to learn what I know. I've always been proud of Alchemy and my relation to it. So …" Again, a small hold on his throat tightened, this time spreading to his chest. Edward looked down, frowning. _Dammit_ , this was hard. His hands clenched as he continued, "So I figured, when Mom died, that I could use my knowledge and my skills to bring her back. I figured I was smart enough, talented enough … that _I_ could reverse death." Edward's voice was trembling, much to his dismay. He stopped for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck with vigor, trying to shake the emotion from his tone.

"And I failed. I failed, and created a monster. I gave my leg; Alphonse sacrificed his whole body, all because of me. All because I thought I could defy the Truth." Edward had unknowingly grabbed hold of his pant leg, squeezing hard. He avoided Envy's gaze, continuing with a low voice, "So, I'm angry. I'm angry at myself for believing I could play God. I'm angry because I knowingly, willingly defied the rules so strictly in place. I figured I knew what's best, and ignored every warning around me. I only did what I wanted, without consideration for my loved ones. The people that have, since that day, stayed with me."

Those final words muddled Edward into silence. He felt ashamed and predictably angry: at himself, at Tucker, even at Envy. Even reflecting on it now, Edward felt a foreboding and overwhelming sense of defeat. Squeezing at his pant leg, Edward's teeth ground together to keep himself under control.

Yeah, he was right.

This was his wrath.

* * *

Hot damn. The Pipsqueak was a little ball of angry. Seeing it was almost amusing - it reminded him of his little brother; tight fists, jaw twitching, glinting rage in the eyes. It was enough for Envy to figure that he was not being lied to - the brat was sincere.

Envy sought to clarify.

"So, you rebelled against God. Paid the price. That's what pisses you off?" Fullmetal, whose stare had been at his own feet, raised his head. The golden eyes, typically warm, were a searing fire. Envy felt a twinge of unease. That bothered him.

Edward spoke, his voice bitter. "It's not just my _rebellion_ that makes me angry," That's surprising. Envy raptly listened, raising a brow to motion the Alchemist to continue. "You remember Shou Tucker and Nina – you mentioned them when we were with the Colonel."

"Mmhmm."

"There's never been a person in this world I've wanted to kill more than him."

Thrown completely by the Alchemist's words, Envy's mouth fell open. The declaration sent a wild spark through him that trailed and nicked at every muscle – what a thrilling secret of the Fullmetal moral police! Fullmetal's got a _grudge!_ Even though _all_ humans were grievous and begrudging towards one another, it still served a delicious surprise to hear that the goody-two-shoes Pipsqueak also had some skeletons in his closet. The idea of the innocent Pipsqueak brat cradling such a lethal desire tugged eagerly at Envy's core. He couldn't help the mischievous, teasing stare he threw at the boy. "Do tell, Fullmetal bean."

In a second, the Alchemist's eyes flared into smoldering suns. A sound of humor rumbled in Envy's throat. Fullmetal's lethal passion had Envy feeling riled up, and he smirked just slightly to himself. Who'd have thought that the Pipsqueak's bloodlust would tap into his own? Without thought, his tongue whisked across his lip.

Brows knitted, Edward's voice was rough, "I played God, and lost the game. But at least I played without sacrificing human life."

"Your brother wasn't human life?"

"He was an active participant in the transmutation. We had no idea it would backfire and take a body, pieces or otherwise. But that's beside the point – I did not, and _will_ not, use human life for my own gain. Shou Tucker, on the other hand," The boy paused. And Envy's smirk widened. Each pause was a savoring spice to this rage; watching the Fullmetal brat rant and rave was an engaging pastime.

With a sudden snarl, Edward's blazing gaze bore into Envy. That bloodlust captured him, and Envy practically keened at that insistent, furious stare, "He sacrificed the people who he should've cared about the _most_. That goes beyond playing God – it's a mockery _of_ God!" Envy lifted his chin, keeping his lust subdued by watching with intrigue. The brat clenched his teeth, punching the ground with his metal fist. "Creating life, as well as _taking_ it, are the responsibilities of God. _Only_ God. I've spent years redeeming myself from that mistake. And when I find people like Tucker – people with insatiable egos and selfish desires – I can't help but hate them. Because … dammit, because I _was_ them."

And Fullmetal stopped – his breath was heavy. The boy sat, eyes wide, ingesting his own words. After a moment, the boy's shoulders started to hunch, breaking eye contact to let his head fall downward. Envy could make out the closed eyes and clenched eyebrows before the bright hair covered his expression.

Unsure of how to proceed, Envy remained quiet. That had been fun - it wasn't often he found a rage that luscious - but the sudden somberness of Fullmetal was both off-putting and diffusing. Fullmetal's storytelling aside, Envy reminded himself that the Alchemist was using this rant to illustrate his point. Appraising the hunched shrimp with a wrinkled nose, Envy hoped that the brat would get around to it soon. Despite how fun it was seeing the bean riled up, the fallout was now dealing with the unsavory, pitiful weakness before him. Envy wasn't sure how to handle it, and it made him feel weak, too. His brow furrowed as he stared at the boy. He'd never purposefully tried to comfort a human as himself – as Envy. Sure, through his many disguises, the worms around him needed an occasional, ' _Hey, chin up!'_ or ' _You're doing great!'_ But as he, Envy? The only comfort he knew to offer was that of caustic advice to his siblings, and that was rare. But to a boy? A human child? An Alchemist with a hot tempter and moral compass that pissed him off to no end?

Confused and frustrated, Envy gave a heated exhale. Trying to figure what to say, Envy opened his mouth when Fullmetal suddenly straightened. The boy smoothed his hair against his head, taking in a deep breath. He then dropped his hand and looked straight at Envy; Fullmetal's face was relaxed and calm. Mildly surprised, Envy gave a small smirk, recaptured by the Alchemist's antics. This bean sure knew how to get a point across.

"So, Envy. What's the opposing force – Wrath's other half – that helped me cope with my anger?"

Envy's eyebrows shot up. _Finally._ Their idle pratter has ceased, long-winded explanations complete! At last, some real answers were to come about. Envy considered the brat's question, and reflected on all they'd discussed. Fullmetal had dared to suggest he, Envy, was jealous. And the Alchemist took it further – Envy was "jealous of something he already has." According to the bean, jealousy is a necessity within humanity. All the sins – each of his siblings – were building blocks _of_ humanity. But with humanity's sins came the sins' opposites; the forces that oppose them.

His mouth a hard line, Envy speculated quietly.

What was it that opposed Wrath?

Edward looked hard at Envy. "I went through hell and back to _forgive_ myself."


	8. Full Throttle

Forgiveness? _Forgiveness?_

Envy let out a leering snort, somewhat let down.

For _giveness_.

That was a pitiful answer; and what a ludicrous concept. Forgiveness: the act of forgetting; forgetting the transgressions of others. Excusing the fool others make of you. Letting them walk all over you. To hell with that. Envy took a breath, appraising Fullmetal haughtily. If something as unsavory as _forgiveness_ was his enemy, a homunculi's natural opposite, he was unthreatened; he was better than that, more powerful than that.

Envy's nose wrinkled, staring at Edward with lidded eyes. "If forgiveness is your ally, Pipsqueak, then you're a fool." A glance of a frown shimmered across the boy's face. "It is nothing more than weakness."

Envy hadn't finished his sentence before Edward was shaking his head.

"I know you might see it that way, but let me explain –"

"No need; 'forgive and forget,' right, shrimp? I've heard humans say it before, and it _astounds_ me how clueless they are. Why would I forget a slander against me? Why would I let worthless scum _condescend_ to me? No way in hell would a worm get away with questioning my place – I've got more pride than that."

Fullmetal nearly spoke over him – Envy's eyes narrowed – with a forceful interjection. "Let me explain, Envy."

On instinct, a swell of anger ballooned in Envy's chest; presumptuous, arrogant brat, talking to him that way. Ideally, he'd rip the tongue out of Fullmetal's mouth for such mockery; but Envy was fully aware of the contradiction he'd let himself become. This worm was as condescending as any worm could be, yet he allowed it. And in spite of every instinct to avoid it, Envy let their banter continue, witty and sarcastic and thoughtful and _casual_. So much so that he was actually listening to the brat.

Ignoring the raging dichotomy clawing within him, Envy angrily waved a hand at Fullmetal, a wordless ' _keep going._ '

Fullmetal didn't waste a moment.

"Wrath is powerful, no doubt about it – anger can even be lethal. Hell, like I said, I'd have killed that bastard Tucker, but Alphonse snapped sense into me before I did." Envy stared into Fullmetal's face as he spoke; the boy was very tense, serious in every aspect of the word. "Forgiveness has a power all of its own. It almost diffuses someone's fury – it's gentle, it's wholehearted, but – well, dammit, it's not just _forgiveness_ , it's …" The Alchemist paused, brows pulling together. "There's more to it than forgiving someone. It's – "

"Idiocy?"

"Patience!" Edward didn't seem to hear him; the golden eyes flashed bright. "It's patience! Forgiveness and patience – they go hand in hand here."

Envy had to work to hold back an exasperated sigh, his hand planting against his headband. _His_ patience was gone. From what he could tell, Fullmetal was starting in – yet again – on some shallow, knee-jerk monologue about the greatness of humanity – their oh-so-admirable resilience, how better they were than everyone else because they _forgave_ others and could overcome their sins. Envy wasn't having any of it.

By being so roundabout, Envy was beginning to figure that the Alchemist had teased him with something that he couldn't deliver. Jealous of something he already has, huh? He'd be damned if he admitted that he wanted to _forgive_ punitive little worms, because he _didn't_. Did he want to give them the time of day, either? Be _patient_ with the filth around him? No! All of the Alchemist's reasoning was evaporating quickly to dust; he wasn't going to let himself be toyed with. Eyeing the shrimp with narrowed eyes, Envy felt a boil of resentment heat his stone – a hint of betrayal touched him, too, and he exhaled heavily, trying to push it away with the breath.

"Envy,"

A warning tone.

Just by saying his name, Fullmetal made it clear that he'd picked up on Envy's thoughts. Envy cursed under his breath. He had, apparently, lost any ability to practice _some_ sort of curtain to mask his self-dialogue. Scowling, he made eye contact. The boy's eyebrows were high in an expectant sort of look.

"Don't get lost in this – I'm just explaining Wrath. There's a bigger picture here –"

Lightly groaning, Envy's head dropped from his hand, lolling towards the ground. "Then _get_ to it, Pipsqueak." He looked up. "I don't want to hear about the hard-on you've got for humanity's goodness. I think you've wasted enough time."

Edward blinked into an expression of bewilderment and annoyance; Envy didn't feel as much satisfaction as he thought he would. "Well, it's necessary. I wouldn't be telling you for no reason."

"Could've fooled me."

"You know, _you're_ the one who keeps distracting me."

"Says the smartest Alchemist alive."

"… _God_. We'll be stuck here all day, if you keep this up."

"Good - we'll have won, by then."

Fullmetal froze.

And Envy tensed; he didn't realize the weight of those words until he'd thrown them out.

There was a still moment between them. They just stared.

Until the Alchemist's eyes gave him away.

It was close to instinct, how drawn Envy was to those eyes and to the sudden tumult swirling in them. Among the smoldering gold, he saw fear, determination, denial - it was a delicious combination of emotion. It was the look of defeat.

Envy found himself curiously, miraculously, alarmingly conflicted.

He stared into that rampage, taking in that expression of Father's – and his siblings' – foreboding success. He felt, and tried to savor the small spikes of vindictive pride. That vulnerable, primal fear was the symbol of their plans; what they'd worked for in the hundreds of years of their many plays, their countless schemes. Envy supposed it should delight him beyond anything else to see that pain.

But delighted, he was not.

That fear – that enticing, exciting, exhilarating fear – what was he expected to, and was _trying_ to enjoy; it was the very expression he'd longed to see since he met the brat. But as Envy stared, taking in every detail of the shrimp's horror, he realized that Fullmetal's fear was the very thing that quelled his mirth.

Envy watched those emotions pull at Fullmetal's face – jaw slack, eyes widening, brow furrowed – and felt –

_There's no way._

Regret?

Envy's own expression grew shocked. Re _gret_? Each anguished line of the brat's tortured, fearful face was pulling Envy's stomach into an aching nausea. _Wha – dammit. Dammit!_ For each moment he stared at Fullmetal, his stomach's ache grew sharper. He ripped his gaze from that anguish, supremely disconcerted and very dissatisfied. Why was he unraveling? Why did he suddenly feel _bad_? Was it for what he'd _said_? What a load of shit! He could have said a lot worse, and not had a second thought!

Was it the boy's reaction to him?

He froze.

No, it couldn't be.

He didn't give a rat's ass about Fullmetal's precious _feelings._

At most, he only cared to see the pain on his face.

But that pain wasn't doing him much good now.

A string of curses trailed across Envy's tongue. Petulant, Envy threw a defiant glance at the boy; his chest sunk with a sudden blow of guilt.

_Guilt?!_

Back and shoulders curved forward, Fullmetal's eyes had festered a clouded dread, staring at the stone below him with an empty gaze. God _dammit_ , this was worse than the Pipsqueak's sadness! Bewildered and irritated, Envy halfheartedly tried produce a placating word – hell, even an insult, just something to bring the shrimp to his senses – but could think of nothing. Surely, what he'd said couldn't have had _that_ much of an effect? It's not like the bean was kneeling at the feet of his Father.

Yet.

Envy was frowning, miffed by his sudden self-doubt. The rampage of emotions that he'd only had a moment to enjoy was no longer a pastime show – he'd joined the performance.

Viciously, Envy ground his teeth. It wasn't his job to coddle the filth that deserves more pain than he could give. Shaking his head, shaking himself to sense, Envy pushed himself up. He curled up from his relaxed lay and into a cross-legged sit, hands on knees with his elbows spread wide. He now sat tall, fully facing the shrimp.

Edward stood.

The sudden motion was startling, but Envy composed quickly and he tried to make eye contact; the Alchemist's head hung low, his bangs a curtain across his face.

After a moment, he was able to muster a strong-enough voice, and Envy spoke.

"I see. So you're off to save the day, then, Pips – ?"

He should have seen it coming.

With a violent lunge, Edward hurled himself towards Envy, his metal arm leading the way. Envy had no time to react, and the boy's forearm pinned him to the wall, throat first. The cracks of his spine beneath that metal snapped around the cavern. Envy was flailing, enraged by the sudden offensive. He hadn't done _anything_ to warrant this! With a choked, hardly audible snarl, Envy's eyes – furiously narrowed to slits – met Fullmetal's.

Oho, he'd struck a nerve.

The boy's eyes were alight with a fire that could have challenged the flame freak's. The passion that stoked those golden orbs was all but dripping, and Envy could practically taste the valor that was radiating off him.

They shared an unbroken stare. Fullmetal's breath was heated, and touched Envy's face with each exhale. Though he was shaken, Envy kept his face nonchalant - this wasn't anything new in their shared time together in this damned little room. As the moments passed, he eventually raised an eyebrow at the boy, glancing down at the arm which felt decapitating. A silent ask.

Immediately, Fullmetal loosened his pin just slightly enough to allow bright, energized sparks to begin cracking around them. Almost atmospherically, the red illuminated Fullmetal's face, and the golden stare was tainted with a flickering, menacing stain of red.

Though the metal cinch had loosened, that tight, intense face came closer to Envy's; warm breath pushed more forcefully against him. Vaguely, unthinkingly, Envy recognized it was sweet.

"All right, Envy," Fullmetal's tone sent a different electric shock through him – it was stimulating, how rugged and obscenely wicked that voice was. A shudder played with Envy's healing spine. "You're right, I'll give you that. We can't stay here all day, because I sure as _hell_ won't let your Father do whatever it is he's planning to." The brat's arm was pushing back against Envy's throat with his furious words; Envy's hands automatically grasped both sides of the forearm in defense. "But I am _not_ leaving you until I've said my piece."

Scowling with effort, Envy exhaled a violent puff and pushed, managing to lift Fullmetal's arm from his throat; the boy's eyes widened slightly, before collapsing into a determined snarl. Fullmetal wrapped both his hands around Envy's wrists and yanked him forward – damn, the brat was _fast_ – onto the floor. In an instant, and yet _again,_ the boy was straddling him, though Envy was now on his stomach; with unforgiving strength, the boy's knees cinched around Envy's waist, and his hands were pinned to his back, folded and held in place by Fullmetal. Envy's cheek lay flat against the stone, and he was _livid._ He hadn't even fought back! The brat was going to pay –

"Listen up, Envy," Fullmetal's hot breath and ferocious voice whipped by his ear, "Because you're about to get your lesson."

"Think you could spare me the honor of getting the _fuck_ off of me, you piece of shit?" Though strained by Fullmetal's weight atop him, Envy's voice was biting. Fullmetal gave a huff of a laugh.

"No, I think this is perfect. Now you're taking me seriously."

The Philosopher's Stone was wild with brutish rage, and Envy was struggling hard, streams of curses flying around the cavern. Fullmetal simply held him down, silent amidst Envy's roars.

Dammit, he felt so _helpless._

Fullmetal didn't let him go on for long. He spoke loudly, drowning out the echoes of Envy's sporadic shouts, " _Wrath._ How do you overcome your anger, Envy? You _forgive_ what has hurt you, you _forgive_ what made you angry! You're patient and forgiving of others and their weaknesses -!" The boy paused, readjusting his grip after a particularly hard struggle of Envy's, "I had to forgive _myself_ , after I was a shit of a brother and a failure as a son! It's the only way I could learn from it and grow!"

"Damn you!" Envy snarled, pulling at his arms to get them from Fullmetal's grip.

Fullmetal leaned lower, his volume towering and overpowering Envy's, "And _Greed!_ I wanted my Mother back, knowing the risks! Look at all I took! My brother's life, my own _childhood,_ " the boy growled that word into Envy's ear; Envy turned to spit at the brat. "I've atoned for that sin since the moment I made it. _How?_ I've given all of myself – my skills, my knowledge, all I live for – to help others! My time in the military has been _nothing –_ " Fullmetal shoved Envy's hands hard into his back, "but service to my country. It taught me how to think about others, how to help them!

"And it kept me off my ass, kept me from getting stale and _bitter_ like _you._ " Envy roared, twisting an arm to elbow the Alchemist in his side, but the boy caught on too soon and dodged. Fullmetal began yelling right into Envy's ear, all but snarling. "I became more diligent! Persistent! I learned to moderate my resources and time – hell, it's the one thing the military's _best_ at: I _controlled_ what I wanted! Far from what Sloth and Gluttony might do!" Envy couldn't eschew the words that were shouted at him, but they didn't stop him from fighting with all he had; he continued to snarl with effort, straining against the stone hands that held him.

"And that _son of a bitch_ Pride – what arrogance could I _possibly_ have after breaking the rules of truth itself? Tell me _that_ , Envy –" One hand came to his face, wrapping around his jaw and holding his head still enough to glance at Fullmetal, the boy's gaze just beside his. The fire in those golden eyes met his, and a malicious leer ripped through Envy's throat. Fullmetal spoke just as angrily, "How could I be _proud_ , after creating a monster? Stealing my brother's life to do it? After submitting myself to become a dog of the military? Since _that_ moment, my life has been _nothing_ but humbling!"

Their struggles and heated breaths did not mask the break in Fullmetal's growl; Envy heard the honesty, cracking the anger that Fullmetal spoke with. The break was just enough to have Envy consider backing off on his struggle –

"All in all, I was arrogant enough to _lust_ –" Fullmetal's voice dropped to a hoarse rumble beside his ear, "for the impossible."

* * *

One step too many. He took one step too many. That small taunt was a gamble.

And Edward knew he'd lost.

Beneath him, Envy's body froze; all of the sin's struggling halted in a single moment. It was eerie, and Edward tried to hide the tumble of nerves filling his insides. Holding his body and grip strong, he glanced at the sin's peculiar expression beneath his hand: almost sorrowful; bright, staring eyes flashed beneath twitching brows, his mouth a tight, firm line.

Edward could look for only a second.

It was simultaneous: a feral, beast-like roar shook Edward to his bones, and the Homunculus ripped a wrist from Edward's one-handed hold. " _Shit –_!" was all Edward could spit out before Envy's suddenly free arm threw a solid elbow into his gut. Edward released Envy's face, grasping at his stomach with a gasp of air. As he doubled over, the sin threw his head back and caught Edward's forehead; the crack pushed Edward off of Envy. Edward rolled over, eyes squinted from the hit to his head, watching with a wave of dread as the Homunculus pulled himself to his feet. As he'd suspected, Envy's strength was returning – the sin had the power to nail him with a solid hit to his gut, and had returned easily to his feet. Envy's back was to him for a moment, but the Homunculus slowly began to turn. Tight muscles rippled in the little light they had; those clawed fingers flexed; then the sin's head whipped around. Over the bare, rounded shoulder, those violent eyes locked on Edward.

For the first time they'd been caved in, Edward truly feared the sin before him. Envy's chest was heaving, each breath tugging hoarse rumbles from his throat, as he hunched precariously over. The violet eyes were less human than he'd ever seen them, wide and staring; the stance, too, was animalistic.

With a sharp swell of realization, Edward knew he was staring at a predator; _his_ predator.

Somehow, he'd been stupid enough to poke it with a stick.

Rough, growling breath tugged at Envy's expression – his nose was curled into a beast's snarl, teeth bared.

Envy turned completely, then took a careful step towards Edward.

That single step set a fight-or-flight firework off in Edward's mind: _stop him! Run! Fight him, kill him! Get out!_ But it took little effort to find that he couldn't really move – the shock of Envy's sudden dominance had him suddenly, and dangerously submissive. Damn it, all he'd wanted to do was nail the point into Envy's head – he'd just wanted the sin to _listen_! But he _had_ to take advantage of the _one_ thing Envy made clear he couldn't touch! And now, he was here – couldn't think, couldn't move. He couldn't even gather the mind to transmute his arm into his typical blade, so Edward did the first thing that came to his scrambling mind:

He lifted his metal hand, a plea to the Homunculus. "En – Envy, wait –" his other hand kept balance as Edward began to shimmy away from the sin. "Look – I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have –"

The apology was deafened; Edward hadn't noticed the whip of a foot until it slapped his cheek, seared its imprint into Edward's mind, and he flew backwards. He met the crook between the wall and floor, but he hardly noticed: all his words were kicked from his mouth and out of his mind; he couldn't think, for all he knew was the pain in his face and a thud against his head.

Edward tried to do something – anything – but found, yet again, he couldn't move. Everything seemed momentarily quiet, and Edward's eyes fluttered.

He caught one more fading glance of an animal, feral and poised, before he saw black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed dun' messed up.


End file.
